


the law between us

by junmyeoneyesmile



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Fluff, Smut, lawyer!au, mentor irene and newbie junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeoneyesmile/pseuds/junmyeoneyesmile
Summary: When Junmyeon got the dream job at SM & Co., the biggest law firm in Seoul, he didn’t imagine things would've turned out like this.Especially because of Bae Joohyun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always get a lot of plot ideas for fanfiction, but most of the time I don’t really develop them. Sometimes, tho, it hits differently – and I can’t do anything else until I finish writing it. It happened with this one. 
> 
> I got inspired for this after watching the drama _Hyena_. The plot isn’t really the same, but it incited me to write a lawyer au. Despite that, I used the same case from episode 1, and some dialogues too, because well, I don’t really know anything about law. So I ask you to bear with the inaccuracies, because this was written after watching only that episode and some really shallow research about law terms. The thing is, I just needed a world building to develop the office romance. 
> 
> But finally, here it is! Another thing, while I’m writing fics I love to look for pictures of my characters, to make them look more real on my imagination. So, here’s a [weheartit collection](https://weheartit.com/junmyeoneyesmile/collections/176973284-the-law-between-us-1) with every character that appear in this part: how they look and what they’re wearing when I describe it. I think it’s really fun to see it. 
> 
> Here’s also a ["teaser"](https://twitter.com/myeoneyesmile/status/1304882692421562368) for this fic that I posted.
> 
> For now that’s it, I hope you enjoy it! ♥

To Junmyeon, it seemed like a dream that he was finally on the way to his first day of work. After so many years struggling to finish law school – having to take a break from college countless times to help his parents with some financial difficulties – he could hardly believe that this was true, he was actually employed. And in _this_ place, even more. As Junmyeon looked at SM & Co.’s tall building, the biggest legal firm in Seoul, he wondered if he could really do that.

_“Stop overthinking.”_ He scolded himself. Of course he could do it. He _had_ to do it.

When Junmyeon got the call from the secretary over the weekend, he thought it was a prank. He did go to the preliminary interviews for one of the three vacancies available, but the competition was huge – of people more qualified _and definitely_ younger than him. But it seemed like fate was willing to give him a chance, because here he was.

Junmyeon went the same path he’d gone on the day of the interview, reaching the floor that a security guard indicated him. There was a lot of movement at the place, despite it being not long after 8 am, and Junmyeon wondered if he shouldn't have arrived even earlier. The answer to that came when he reached the reception.

Two boys were sitting on a couch on the other side of the room, perfect suits and hairstyles, speaking quietly in an impeccable posture. When he got closer, they looked at him, and Junmyeon was grateful he’d bought a new suit the day before, instead of using his old grey one. He was a bit embarrassed by the red color, but the store employee kept telling him that it would give him a strong first impression, so Junmyeon just bought it. His wallet complained, but at least he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

Junmyeon got closer to the secretary’s desk, who was speaking on the phone. The short woman – _Soonkyu, if he was remembering well_ – was speaking enthusiastically, and didn't notice him until Junmyeon cleared his throat, discreetly.

“Oh, someone’s here. Yeah, I'll call you later.” She said, looking at Junmyeon. "Hello!"

The woman smiled, and Junmyeon smiled back, adjusting the glasses on his face.

“Hello.”

“Kim Junmyeon, right?”

“Yes, we spoke on the phone.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Are you looking forward to your first day?”

Junmyeon’s stomach turned upside down as an answer.

“I’m a bit nervous.”

Sookyun shook her head.

“Don’t be, I heard your interview was really good.” With that, Junmyeon was surprised, but before he could ask _who said that_ , Soonkyu was talking again. “You can sit over there with the other two. She’s not here yet.”

Junmyeon also wanted to ask who was _“she”_ , but Soonkyu turned her eyes to the computer screen, and he thought it would be best not to insist on the topic. He turned, walking to a chair next to the couch the other boys were sitting. Their eyes were back on him in the moment Junmyeon sat, and he immediately felt self conscious.

He remembered them, from the interview. They were both tall, almost the same height, and were extremely handsome. One had this dark brown silky hair, while the other boy's hair was black, and they both were probably not older than 25. Junmyeon wasn’t _that_ old – he had just turned 30 – but that mix of youth, beauty and intelligence intimidated him a little. Especially because they were going to work together.

“Hello.” the boy with the brown hair spoke, taking him out of his thoughts, and Junmyeon quickly turned to him. “Are you the last new hire?”

He nodded.

“Yes. I’m Junmyeon.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jongin, and this is Sehun.” The boy said, gesturing to the black-haired one, and they exchanged a greeting. “We were wondering who got the job. The competition was really fierce.”

“Yes, I…” Junmyeon shook his head. “I’m still surprised. Do you... Do you guys know each other?”

Jongin smiled, a kind smile that showed how young he was, despite his imposing appearance.

“We graduated together. The rumor was that they don't usually hire people from the same class here, but I think we're an exception.”

“It’s not that we’re an exception.” Sehun spoke. “It’s just because we’re good.”

Jongin gave him a look.

“Try not to be so cocky on your days here.” He said, but by the scolding tone Junmyeon knew they were good friends.

It was probably nice, to have someone to share an experience like this. Junmyeon should’ve felt threatened by their presence – together, they could easily overpower him – but that didn’t seem like something he should really worry about. Actually, Junmyeon thought they would get along well.

“Do you guys know who’s coming to talk to us?” Junmyeon asked, remembering his doubt from not long ago.

Jongin shook his head.

“No, but we were talking about this, we’re really curious too. Anyone would be great, but, you know…”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence – Junmyeon knew.

Of course they hoped it would be Bae Joohyun, SM & Co.’s ace, probably the most sought-after lawyer in Seoul. She specialized in Commercial Law, but had already solved cases in every area you could imagine. She was a legend among law students, Junmyeon had heard her name several times during his college years – besides watching her interviews, lectures and seeing her on magazine covers. She always seemed so unreachable, that the fact he was working in the same place as her now was unreal.

“It’s probably going to be Son Seungwan, though.” Jongin continued, referring to the woman that talked to them on the day of the interview, the other Commercial Law specialist at the firm, Joohyun's partner in almost every case. “I just can’t wait to start working. I’ve heard there’s another Mr. Kim, here. Will I be the second one?”

Sehun rolled his eyes, and Junmyeon laughed at Jongin’s excitement – and from the pout on his face when he told him he was also a Mr. Kim. But as they changed the topic of their conversation, Junmyeon kept thinking about which lawyer would talk to them. His nervousness didn’t subside.

The three waited for almost an hour until someone entered the room. And it was, indeed, Bae Joohyun herself.

The woman was unreal. Her aura was so strong, imposing, of elegance and seriousness, that Junmyeon almost felt small to be in the same place as her. She looked flawless, wearing a white suit with black scarpins that echoed on the floor as she walked. Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail, but had some lose strands just enough to be charming without losing the elegance. Junmyeon never saw her in person - well, he did see her once, in a lecture, but he had sat so far away on the lecture hall that day, that he might as well have watched it on tv. Close, like this, she was so beautiful it was disconcerting.

The three men stood up immediately, bowing to greet her. Joohyun said a _“good morning”_ in a soft tone, but didn’t stop walking, going further into the office. Junmyeon couldn’t help looking at her back as she passed, but at least Sehun and Jongin were also doing the same thing.

“Now we know it’s not her.” Sehun said.

They sat again, but this time it wasn’t as nerve wrecking. Junmyeon should’ve known – _of course_ Bae Joohyun wouldn’t waste her time watching the newbies – but despite that, his mind kept going back to her again and again. Lucky to him, he didn’t have all this time to think about it, because about 20 minutes later, Son Seungwan entered the room, accompanied by another woman.

Seungwan was a familiar face, and Junmyeon felt nice remembering how kind she had been to him on the day of the interview. She was wearing a pastel pink suit, the color matching her short caramel hair. The woman by her side, though, was the opposite – wearing all black (literally from head to toe), in a well fitted suit, but instead of a dress shirt, she wore a turtleneck. She could’ve looked intimidating, but the soft expression on her face was enough to deny it. Once again, him, Sehun and Jongin stood up, and Seungwan stopped in front of them, smiling.

“Good morning! Did I make you wait too long?”

The three men shook their heads, denying it, and the woman next to Seungwan laughed lightly.

“Of course they’re going to say no, Seungwan.” She stopped for a second, an amused look on her face. “Oh, sorry. Ms. Son.”

Seungwan gave her a look, a small smile on her face, before turning to them again.

“Well, you already know me, so I should introduce her. This is Ms. Kang, our family law specialist.”

“But you don’t have to be so formal, you can call me Seulgi.” She said, giving a smile that disconcerted the three men.

“If you have any doubts in that area, she’s the one to ask for help.” Seungwan continued.

“I’m all ears!” Seulgi said, and then stopped. “But not before my morning coffee…”

The three seemed ready to offer to go out and buy one for her, but before anyone could speak their thoughts out loud, Soonkyu interrupted.

“It’s already in your office, Ms. Kang.”

Seulgi smiled.

“Ah, great! Thank you. Well, you guys, good luck on your first day.” She looked at Seungwan. “See you later?”

Seungwan nodded, saying goodbye.

“So, are you guys ready to our office tour?”

Seungwan was a very nice and very polite person, but Junmyeon already knew that. She took them deeper into the office, explaining each location that was there. Junmyeon didn’t have the opportunity to see everything on the day of the interview, and it was amazing how spacious everything was. There were nine offices, all with glass walls, which gave a modern feel to the place. Some had their blinds drawn for privacy - and Junmyeon couldn't deny that he was a little disappointed when he saw that Joohyun's was one of them.

During their “tour”, Seungwan told them about the lawyers that worked on the firm. Besides her, Joohyun and Seulgi, she introduced them to Kim Jongdae (bad to Jongin, they would be the second and third Kim). The man was extremely nice, welcoming them into his office and talking a little about his area, property law. He worked together with Minseok (the other Kim, pushing him and Jongin to third and fourth place), who also specialized in the area. After that, they were introduced to Zhang Yixing, who had a dimple when he smiled and was late for a flight to China. He was responsible for the international law on the firm, and often had to do last minute travels. Lastly, Seungwan introduced them to Kyungsoo, the criminal law specialist. The short man's expression was intimidating, but when he greeted them, his tone was rather soft.

While they were in Kyungsoo’s office, Seungwan talked to them about something they’d already been told before: they would have mentors. That hiring was not final - the three would be under mentors of their specialty for a year, and only if they were accepted by them, they could actually work by themselves on cases. Again, Junmyeon already knew that, but only at that moment the realization hit him.

He had specialized in Commercial Law.

While Junmyeon had a mental breakdown, Seungwan told Jongin he would be working with Kyungsoo, and Sehun with Jongdae, but he could also help Minseok, since they were both in the same area.

“And you,” Seungwan continued, looking at Junmyeon. “will stay with me and Joohyun.”

He blinked, feeling his throat completely dry.

“Y... Yes.”

On the way to Joohyun’s office, Junmyeon needed to focus twice as hard to understand what Seungwan was telling him. Apparently, he would be in the same situation as Sehun, but his main mentor would be Joohyun. Junmyeon only nodded, his movements automatic, feeling his palms sweat.

When they reached Joohyun’s door, Seungwan knocked once, before opening and entering. Junmyeon stayed still where he was until she looked at him, saying that he could enter, too. That was obvious, but Junmyeon had frozen, and he felt his cheeks burning because of it. He moved quickly, stopping behind Seungwan in the room.

“Joohyun.” Seungwan spoke, and the woman sitting at the desk looked up from the papers she was reading. The strong shade of red on her lips looked more eye catching in the room with dark furniture, and Junmyeon had to make an effort to not stare. “This is Kim Junmyeon, you’ll be his mentor. You saw him when you arrived, right?”

Joohyun looked at Junmyeon, and he wasn’t sure if he should keep looking or look away. She was so serious, and her expression didn’t show any emotion while she watched him, which made Junmyeon press his nails on the palm of his hands. She then turned to Seungwan.

“I thought we talked about this.”

Seungwan nodded.

“We did.”

“Apparently, our conclusions were different.”

“Don’t be like this, Joohyun. You know you need help.” Seungwan got closer to the desk. “Besides, you know I’m busy helping Yixing. I even have a flight to China today at 4 pm. You will be a good mentor to him.”

Joohyun glanced at Junmyeon, before turning to Seungwan again.

“When will you be back?”

“Friday.”

“We’ll talk about this again.”

Seungwan raised the corner of her lips and patted the desk. When she moved again, she stopped next to Junmyeon.

“I have some things to organize now, you will be in the care of your mentor. Don't be intimidated, you can learn a lot from her.”

Junmyeon nodded, tense, because that had been said loud enough for Joohyun to hear, and she was watching them. Despite that, he thanked Seungwan, feeling awful when she left the room.

Leaving him alone with Bae Joohyun.

For a few moments that seemed to last an eternity, the room stayed in complete silence. Joohyun kept watching him, and Junmyeon didn’t know if he should say or do something, or just leave the room – because it seemed like that was exactly what she wanted him to do.

“Why are you here, Mr. Kim?” she suddenly asked, almost startling him.

Junmyeon blinked. _“Why was he here?”_

“I… I got the job, so…”

“Yes, but why did you want this job?”

Oh. So _that’s_ what she meant. At least this question he had answered before in the interview.

“SM & Co. is the best law firm in Seoul. It’s the dream of every law student to have a chance to work here and I-”

“I’ve heard this answer countless times before.” She interrupted him, the same serious expression on her face - but maybe a little unsatisfied, now. “If you’re here, it’s because you have potential. But I’ve seen several people with great potential without developing them. That’s the point.” Joohyun then looked down at some papers on her desk, and Junmyeon realized it was his resume. “You’re thirty. Most graduates are much younger. Why did it take you so long to finish it?”

Junmyeon wanted to have the answer to that on the tip of his tongue – and he actually did, but it was hard to articulate something quickly after hearing her speak like that, plus the way she was looking at him. It seemed that whatever he said would never satisfy Bae Joohyun.

“My family,” he cleared his throat “I had to help my family. Because of that I didn't have the opportunity to finish college until last year.”

Joohyun was still looking at him, like she expected him to talk more, but Junmyeon didn’t have – _and probably couldn’t_ – say much more. She sighed, the sound barely audible, and put his resume aside.

“I have a lot of work to do now.” She said, looking at her computer. “I need to concentrate, so…”

Junmyeon waited for her to finish, but it soon became clear that _this_ was her finishing, and it was an indication for him to leave her office.

“Ah. Of course, I… So I’ll be… Over there…” he said, but Joohyun didn’t look at him, eyes on the computer screen.

Awkwardly, Junmyeon left, sitting on the desk in front of her office, reserved for the employees in training. He looked around, but the desks in front of Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s office were empty, which probably meant Sehun and Jongin were still talking to their mentors.

_Lucky them._

When Junmyeon got the job, the only thing he could thought was that a new opportunity came into his life, and he couldn’t let it get away. It never came into his mind he would have to work directly with Bae Joohyun, and that she would be totally indifferent to his presence. Turning around, Junmyeon looked into her office, but couldn't see anything with the blinds closed. He sighed, rubbing his face.

This was going to be a long day.

~~

Time went by slower than Junmyeon imagined it would. He didn’t really have any work to do (because Joohyun didn’t gave him any tasks) so he had to be creative.

His computer already had some files, such as client names, solved cases and information about the firm. Junmyeon took note of a lot of stuff, highlighting what would be interesting to remember in the future. At lunch, he met with Jongin and Sehun, who most of the time talked about how excited they were with the work they would be doing. When they asked him what the _famous Bae Joohyun_ was like, Junmyeon was as evasive as possible (because he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to badmouth Joohyun on his first day at work).

In the afternoon, when he was rereading the firm’s client list for the twentieth time, a delivery man arrived to deliver Joohyun's mail. Junmyeon new that was his opportunity to talk to Joohyun again, and maybe she would remember that he was there and ask him to do something.

Of course he was wrong.

Junmyeon went to her office, talked about the mail, but everything Joohyun did was ask him to leave the papers at her desk, without taking her eyes off the computer screen. He even waited a bit, like a fool, for her to say something else, but when the woman only gave him a look, Junmyeon looked away and murmured an apology, leaving the room.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, and Junmyeon waited for the end of the shift to maybe talk to her again – but Joohyun left her office talking on the phone, walking away gracefully without looking at him. _Of course._

Junmyeon left with Jongin and Sehun, since they were all going to take the subway. He listened to the two boys talk about how great their day was, while he asked himself why his was so bad. Junmyeon kept wondering, making theories in his head. Why Joohyun hated him so much? Was it something he said? Maybe the way he dressed? Or was that her real personality? He thought and thought about it, but finding answers seemed even harder.

When Junmyeon got home, everything he wanted was a relaxing bath and sleep – but the noise coming from his kitchen told him otherwise.

“Hyung, are you home?” he heard the loud voice, and frowned.

Junmyeon went to the kitchen while taking off his blazer and loosening his tie, finding Baekhyun, Chanyeol and a mess on his stove. He really wanted to be angry at this, but the smell coming from the pan Chanyeol was stirring made his stomach growl.

“You guys broke into my house again?”

“We didn't break in, we used the key, hyung.” Baekhyun said, sitting on the counter.

“The spare key is from emergency situations.”

“It was an emergency situation. We were starving.”

Junmyeon sighed, sitting on the table. Baekhyun left the counter to sit next to him.

“So, how was your first day in the fancy law firm?”

Just the thought of that gave him a headache.

“My boss hates me.”

“What?”

Junmyeon took off his glasses, rubbing his face.

“Bae Joohyun hates me.”

“Bae Joohyun?” Chanyeol spoke, from his place next to the stove. “You mean that famous lawyer that you used to watch on tv all the time?”

“I didn’t…” Junmyeon stopped, shaking his head. “Well, this doesn’t matter anyways.”

“But why does she hate you?” Baekhyun asked.

“And how am I supposed to know that?” Junmyeon said, frustrated. “She just… She barely spoke to me today, and I think she hates the fact of being someone’s mentor.”

Chanyeol took the pan out of the stove, bringing it to the table. Junmyeon looked at the tteokbokki, one of the two recipes the boy knew how to do, and realized he was hungrier than he thought.

“She’s like, a top lawyer, isn’t she?” Chanyeol asked, giving him a plate and chopsticks. “Maybe she just doesn't have the patience for newbies.”

“Yeah, I thought about it…” Junmyeon said, eating a bite. “But what am I supposed to do? I didn’t choose to be with her.”

“You know,” Baekhyun started, mouth full. “there’s some doctors that have like, zero patience with newbies in residency. But if you insist enough, they’ll eventually give into you. I did it.”

“That’s because you’re annoying as fuck.” Chanyeol said, amused.

Baekhyun gave him a look.

“Says the guy who spent the night in front of a studio to deliver a mixtape he didn't even know if it would be heard.”

“But it worked, didn’t it? By the way,” Chanyeol said, pointing his chopsticks at Baekhyun. “Raiden hyung still asks me about you, he really wants to record your album.”

Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun, who just shook his head. Chanyeol worked in a music studio, as a composer and lyricist. Baekhyun (with his gifted voice) used to record demos to him in his free time, for the friendship and also because he needed the extra money, sometimes. Over the years, he received several offers, but Baekhyun only sang as a hobby. He had just finished med school, and was in his first year of residency. Most people didn’t believe he was a doctor – maybe because he wasn’t as serious as expected – but Junmyeon knew Baekhyun enough to know how much he liked his work.

“Tell him no, thanks. But I’m up to some money, if you want me to record guides.” The boy said, and looked at Junmyeon. “Anyways. I’m just telling you to be insistent. Show her you won’t be a drag and slow down her work, but someone that can help her. Give it some time.”

“I mean, he’s right.” Chanyeol agreed. “Do what you do best. Be an efficient nerd.”

Junmyeon ate another rice cake, thinking about it. If he was going to work with Joohyun anyway – _and wanted to keep this job in the end_ – he would have to be insistent. And that was only his first day, really. Things couldn’t get worse than they already were.

\--

The next day, Junmyeon was the first one to arrive at the firm. Not even Soonkyu was at her desk at the reception, but if he had decided to be insistent, then he would be.

On his way, Junmyeon had stopped to buy coffee for himself, and ended up buying some to take out too (he wanted to buy one for everybody, but he didn't have the money to spend like that). Back at the office, Junmyeon went to Joohyun's office, which seemed a lot less intimidating without her there. At first, he planned to just leave the coffee, but when he looked at her desk - and saw the amount of papers scattered there - he thought it would be a good idea to organize things a little.

Junmyeon didn’t really know what everything was about, but he tried to put together files with the same client names (which he had memorized the day before) and also those with similar dates. He put the scattered books back on the shelves, and also organized the pens and pencils. Junmyeon was so focused on those tasks that he didn't even notice time go by - until he heard the office’s door open.

Junmyeon turned, seeing Joohyun enter the office. She was wearing a full black suit, today. Her hair was loose, and that gave her a younger feel. When she saw him, Joohyun stopped, her expression taken aback.

“Good morning, Ms. Bae.” Junmyeon said, probably faster than he meant to.

“Good morning.” She paused. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Junmyeon cursed himself mentally, because he’d promised himself to not hesitate. “I brought you coffee.”

Joohyun frowned lightly, looking at the cup he was holding.

“I don’t drink coffee.”

Junmyeon froze.

“Oh. I’m... I’m sorry, I didn’t know...”

Joohyun didn’t pay him too much attention, walking to her desk. Junmyeon saw her make a movement to put her purse on top of it, but then stopped halfway. Her expression changed.

“Did you mess with my desk?”

Junmyeon immediately left the coffee aside and got closer.

“Ah, yes. I organized some of the fi-“

“Why would you do that?” She asked, and the serious tone of her voice seemed deeper.

He probably should’ve noticed that Joohyun’s expression change wasn’t for the better – but right now it was too late for that. Junmyeon was completely taken aback.

“Well, I thought that it could help you to-“

“Oh my God, how am I going to find what I was working on now?” She looked exasperated, going through the papers he’d organized.

“If you tell me, I can-“

“Don’t do stuff I didn’t ask you.” Joohyun looked sharply at him. “Especially when I didn’t ask you to do anything at all.”

Junmyeon didn’t open his mouth again. Partially because he knew that she didn’t want to listen what he had to say, and partially because he had no ideia of what to say. Joohyun sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair.

“Can you _please_ leave, now? I can’t think straight with another person in the room.”

Junmyeon thought that she actually wanted to say something like _“I can’t look at your stupid face right now”_ , but he got the message. He turned to leave – not before taking the cup of coffee – and walked away as fast as possible.

In the end, he was wrong. Things could certainly get worse than they already were.

~~

In the end, it was only right that Junmyeon felt like shit through the next hours. He looked so miserable, that when Jongin went to get coffee for Kyungsoo - _damn coffee, that he wasn’t going to drink again in this life_ \- he stopped and asked if Junmyeon was okay.

He kept replaying the scene in his mind over and over, thinking about everything he’d done wrong, and looking for a way to fix it. Now, really, it seemed impossible (it was most likely everything he did would only worsen the situation), but Junmyeon couldn’t just sit there all day and hope for the best – _or the worst._

At the lunch break, Seulgi came to Joohyun’s office and left with her, probably to eat together. As expected, Joohyun didn’t even spare him a glance while she passed. Sehun and Jongin came to ask him to eat with them, but Junmyeon refused it, because he had an idea in mind. A stupid idea, but he still couldn't let it go.

So he entered Joohyun’s office again.

Maybe stupid idea wasn’t enough to describe how _insane_ that was, but Junmyeon’s conscience wasn’t leaving him alone. The thought of disturbing Joohyun’s work somehow left him completely restless.

Her office was basically the way he left in the morning. She went only through some files – but her computer was still on, which probably meant she was working with it. In a way, that made things easier for Junmyeon.

He took some post its, and started writing where everything he organized was. He detailed all the files, all the papers he gathered and explained how he organized them. Junmyeon also listed the books he’d put back on the shelf, specifying each one, and making it clear to her that he hadn't removed the bookmarks. He left explanations in every way possible so that she had no doubts about where something she needed was.

When Junmyeon went back to his desk, he tried to eat a sandwich he brought from home, but he couldn’t eat half of it, too lost in his thoughts. When Joohyun got back from lunch, the piece of sandwich was still in his desk – and Junmyeon threw it away immediately while getting up to greet her.

The rest of the afternoon, again, was uneventful. At some point, Sehun showed up with some case files Minseok had asked him to organize – but that he was too confused to do alone – and Junmyeon helped him. Which was good, because it occupied his mind a little - but never enough to stop him from looking from time to time at the closed blinds in Joohyun's room.

At 6 pm, everybody was getting ready to go home, but Joohyun was still in her office, and Junmyeon had promised himself not to leave before her. It was the least he could do. So everybody left, until the only person in there was Junmyeon, and the only light on was in Joohyun's office. It was almost 8:30 pm when her door finally opened.

Junmyeon stood up, and Joohyun seemed surprised to see him there.

“Good night, Ms. Bae.”

She watched him for a while, before nodding and slowly turning, walking away. Junmyeon was still looking at her back when he saw her stop halfway. Joohyun turned again, and his heart began to beat frantically. Again, she watched him before speaking.

“My mind has a different way of working.” She said, lightly, and it was so different from the way she talked to him in the morning. “The way I organize my things... Well, only I can understand.”

It took Junmyeon a while to understand that she was _explaining_ herself to him. He shook his head.

“I’m really sorry, Ms. Bae. I never wanted to disturb your work. It was my fault, I never should’ve gone into your office in the first place. I’m sorry.”

Joohyun inclined her head, but only a little.

“But you did it again anyway, right?”

Junmyeon felt his face heat up. That was an accusation, but her tone wasn’t really angry. (Although at that point, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore.)

“I…”

“It was thoughtful of you, to do that.” She told him. “I actually found everything I needed.”

He blinked. This was definitely not what Junmyeon was expecting. He opened his mouth, but no words left. Lucky for him, Joohyun’s phone started to ring.

“It’s pretty late.” She said, taking her phone. “You should go home.”

She answered the call then, and in the next second she was leaving, everything so fast while Junmyeon was still processing what happened. _“It was thoughtful of you, to do that.”_ Was that a compliment? Bae Joohyun really said he did something right? Of course none of that would’ve happened if he didn’t make the mistake in the first place, but even though, it seemed surreal.

That night, Junmyeon went home in such a daze, that he lost his bus twice.

\--

Junmyeon was already a dedicated person by nature, but after experiencing how good it was to have Joohyun giving him a look other than complete indifference, Junmyeon saw himself wanting more. This was why, again, he was the first one to arrive at the firm – but this time he wasn’t going to ruin everything.

Junmyeon waited for Soonkyu to arrive, and the first thing he asked her after saying good morning was what was Joohyun’s favorite drink (which he should’ve done the day before). After the woman told him it was bubble tea, Junmyeon went to the café in front of the building, and bought the specific flavor Soonkyu had told him, before going back.

The mail had been delivered earlier that day, and Junnmyeon organized everything in alphabetical order before leaving it in Joohyun’s office with the bubble tea – putting both things on top of her desk without touching anything. He had _definitely_ learned from that mistake.

Joohyun came a little later than usual, that day. Junmyeon stood up to say good morning, as always, and she slowed down to greet him with a nod of her head before heading to the office. Even though he hadn't done anything wrong this time, Junmyeon was still nervous as he sat down at his desk again. What if she changed her taste in bubble tea? What if she hated the way he organized the mail? At this point, anything was possible.

As the hours passed, Junmyeon tried to think about other stuff to distract himself, but nothing was really helping. At one point in the morning he thought about getting up and see if Sehun needed help with something – but then the phone on his desk ringed.

He looked at it, almost shocked. That was the phone with a line that connected his desk to Joohyun’s office, but Junmyeon was already resigned that it would never ring. And now, against all odds, it really was.

Cursing himself mentally for taking so long, he quickly answered the phone.

“Yes, Ms. Bae?”

“Can you come to my office for a moment, please?” she asked, her voice smooth, and Junmyeon thought that maybe he was imagining this.

“Y-Yes, of course, I’m coming.” He said, maybe too fast, but he didn’t really care about that.

Junmyeon turned off the phone, rushing to go to Joohyun’s office. When he reached the door, he stopped before knocking once and opening the door slowly.

“Excuse me, Ms. Bae.”

“You can come in.” He heard her speak and entered the room.

Junmyeon got closer, stopping in front of her desk, and unlike what he was used to, this time Joohyun looked up from the computer screen to him. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail again, but today her bangs were down, almost hiding her eyes. It was very charming, and Junmyeon needed a moment to realize she was already talking to him.

“There are some folders in the file room that I’ll need for this case. Can you get them for me?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“Yes, of course.”

“Here’s the case information.” She held out a paper, that Junmyeon took. “I need you to put aside all the files with calls between the 19th and the 27th.”

Junmyeon blinked, and then looked at the paper, adjusting the glasses on his face. _Was Joohyun really asking him to do something?_

"Of course.” He said, trying to control his tone. “I'll do it now. Is there anything else you need?”

Joohyun shook her head, and Junmyeon nodded once before turning to leave.

“The bubble tea was nice.” She said, and he stopped halfway, turning to her.

Joohyun was taking a sip of the drink, but wasn’t looking at him anymore, her eyes back on the files in her hands. Junmyeon knew he’d probably been standing in the middle of her room for too long, but again, he was taken aback. Every little thing Joohyun did or said always seemed to trigger this reaction from him.

When she looked up to him, Junmyeon immediately became flustered, bowing quickly and murmuring an apology, before rushing out of the room.

~~

It could be sad, the fact that Junmyeon was so happy with a simple task like this – but the truth was that he couldn’t help it.

After he finished what Joohyun asked him to do - as quickly and efficiently as possible – Junmyeon had to go back to her office, and the way Joohyun seemed satisfied gave him a thrill he couldn’t really explain. Especially when she gave him another small task, that Junmyeon was extremely glad to do. Probably too much – given the fact he was a graduated lawyer.

But in that moment, all that mattered to Junmyeon was that Joohyun accepted him.

He was probably more energetic than usual, because when he went out to lunch with Jongin and Sehun, the boys couldn't stop pointing that out. But Junmyeon just shrugged and said he woke up like this. He wasn't going to let anyone take the credit of those little achievements.

Towards the end of the shift, after he’d already done all his work, Junmyeon was talking to Sehun at his desk while the two waited for the time to leave - when a girl approached them.

She looked young – even younger than Sehun – and wore casual clothes, a plain white shirt and jeans. It was obvious she didn’t work in the building, and she smiled shyly as she greeted them.

“Hello. Is... Is Joohyun still in her office?”

Junmyeon stood up, poking Sehun’s side to get him off his desk. If that girl called Joohyun by the first name, she was probably close to her.

“Hello.” He said. “She’s inside, do you want me to tell her you’re here?”

The girl nodded.

“Yes, please. You can tell her it’s Yeri…”

Before the girl could finish speaking or Junmyeon do something, Joohyun left the room, stopping when she saw the commotion in front of Junmyeon’s desk.

“Unnie!” The girl – _Yeri_ – said, smiling and approaching the woman.

“Ah, Yeri.” Joohyun looked at her. “Am I late?”

Yeri shook her head.

“No, but I knew that if I didn't come to get you, you might be in there until late at night. You work too much, unnie.”

“I work enough.”

The girl pouted.

“You know I worry about you.”

Joohyun smiled slightly, touching the girl's hair in a loving way. Junmyeon was completely drawn by that gesture, by the look on Joohyun’s face. It even seemed wrong that they were seeing that moment, it seemed too personal. That wasn’t a side he had seen from Joohyun before – not from the time he only knew her as the famous lawyer from the newspapers and TV, and not from now, that he started to see her every day. It gave Junmyeon a completely different kind of feeling, which he didn't really know how to explain.

As if feeling she was being watched, Joohyun turned to Junmyeon and Sehun, and the two immediately looked down - which was probably even more awkward.

“Junmyeon,” Joohyun spoke, and he looked at her quickly. “I’ll need the files from case 67 tomorrow, for a meeting. Take copies and leave it at my office, please.”

He nodded.

“Yes, Ms. Bae.”

She turned to Yeri again.

“Let’s go?”

“Yeah.” The girl smiled, looking at them. “Good night!”

Junmyeon and Sehun bowed, saying “good night!” at the same time. The two women left, and Junmyeon watched they walk to the elevator, noticing that Joohyun rested an arm on Yeri's shoulders.

“So, the ice queen has a heart.” Sehun spoke, drawing his attention.

Junmyeon gave him a look.

“What?”

"Don't call her that," he said, starting to pack his things to leave.

“Why?” Sehun asked, sitting at his desk again and crossing his arms. “It’s the rumor that runs in the office. You should know that better than anyone, since you work with her.”

Yes, Junmyeon should’ve probably thought that, but strangely, even when she treated him with indifference in the beginning, he always thought something was wrong with him – _not her._ Now, even though he was seeing only the surface of what she had inside, it just seemed wrong to think that Joohyun was insensitive.

“Yeah.” He said, closing his backpack. “That’s exactly why I’m telling you to not call her like that.”

\--

The following week went by better than Junmyeon expected.

Joohyun kept giving him tasks, asking him for things she needed. Junmyeon wasn’t actually working with her, like he saw Jongin and Sehun being mentored by Kyungsoo and Jongdae, but he knew that this was the best he could get at the moment, and Junmyeon definitely wasn’t going to miss that chance. Of course he can't get everything right at first - and he often sees the annoyed expression back on Joohyun's face - but overall, he thinks things are going well.

Being closer to Joohyun (in a way) makes him learn a lot, especially because of the way she thinks, and how she organizes and solves her cases. Junmyeon knows this is going to be useful for the rest of his career - _if he's lucky_ \- at SM & Co.

But besides that, spending time with Joohyun makes him learn a lot more about her. Like the way she frowns when she’s concentrating, and drums her fingers on the desk in an almost mathematical sequence. Or the way she puts a strand of hair behind her ear when she's reading, or tilts her head to the side when she's been talking to someone for too long.

But that’s not because he watches her all the time, _of course not._ It’s just because they’re spending a lot of time together.

That afternoon, specifically, Junmyeon was in Joohyun’s office, checking if everything was ok with the contracts that needed to be sent on that day. He usually didn't stay there, with her - most of the time he stayed at his desk - but that matter was urgent, and Joohyun said that it would only be a waste of time if he had to keep going in and out of her office. So Junmyeon just stayed there. Even though her presence was disconcerting, when he had something to focus on it was easier to do what he had to.

They were working in silence for almost an hour when they heard a knock on the door. Junmyeon looked at it, and then at Joohyun, who looked back at him. Only then Junmyeon realized he should go open it, and clumsily got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a woman.

“Good afternoon.” She said. “Is Ms. Bae here?”

Junmyeon blinked. The woman in front of him was stunning, and looked just a bit older. She was wearing an elegant red dress, jewelry shining on her ears and fingers. But despite the fragile look, she had a fierce expression.

“Who would like to speak to her?” Junmyeon asked, because of protocol (but also because deep down he was curious).

The woman looked at him.

“If you tell her Kwon Boa is here, she’ll know.”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Joohyun's voice.

“You can let her in, Junmyeon.”

He didn’t hesitate to obey. Stepping away from the door, Junmyeon gave Boa room to enter the office. Joohyun didn't move from her desk, watching as the woman approached her.

“Hello, Ms. Bae. It’s been awhile.” She said. “I don’t think I need to tell you why I’m here, right?”

Joohyun didn’t answer that immediately. Junmyeon watched the scene, not sure if he should leave or stay – but before he could think further into this, Joohyun interrupted him again.

“Close the door, Junmyeon.”

Not _“leave the room, Junmyeon.”_ That was enough for him to not hesitate and close the door, staying in the room. He sat on the couch where he was before, with the contracts.

“I don’t do Family Law, Ms. Kwon.” Joohyun spoke again, to Boa. “You should’ve probably gone to Seulgi.”

“You know that even she knows this is a case for you.” Boa said, and paused. When she spoke again, Junmyeon felt the weight of her words. “I need your help. It’s been more than two years, now.”

Junmyeon saw Joohyun cross her arms, a move she did when she was considering something (another detail he came to notice). He didn’t know what they were talking about, but apparently Joohyun did.

“I need to see the case details.”

Boa gave Joohyun a black folder she had been holding, and then sat on a chair in front of the desk, watching as the lawyer went through the files. Joohyun put a strand of hair behind her ear, concentrating on her reading, stopping at some pages for longer than others.

“You cheated on him way too many times.” She said, at some point.

“That bastard is seeing someone too.” Boa countered, and Junmyeon was a little surprised to see her getting worked up.

Joohyun looked at her.

“If there’s no proof, then he’s innocent.”

Boa sighed, resting a hand on the desk.

“Anyways, I only care about getting parental rights.”

Joohyun went back to look at the files.

“The court won’t let you have custody considering all the affairs you’ve had.”

“That jerk,” Boa paused, looking to the side, like she was remembering something unpleasant. “is always on drugs because of his mental disorder.”

With that, Joohyun stopped. Junmyeon saw the way her expression changed.

“He yells at our child.” Boa continued. “He’ll eventually hit him.”

The two woman stared at each other for a while, like words were being exchanged without the necessity of being said out loud. Finally, Joohyun threw the folder on the desk.

“Yes, I guess you’re right.”

After that, the two women talked more about Boa's situation, and when she left the room, it was understood that Joohyun would take the case - although she never actually said those words. Junmyeon probably seemed quite lost about everything, because when Joohyun looked at him, she lifted the corner of her lips and said that he could read the files of the case, if he wanted to.

Obviously he did.

Kwon Boa was - or rather, legally still is - married to a wealthy businessman, and they had a 7-year-old son. Their marriage was over for years now, it was an abusive relationship, and apparently, she had been caught cheating eight times (which surprised Junmyeon, he wouldn’t deny it). The case was in court for more than two years, because the parental rights hadn’t been decided, and they both wanted it. But from what Junmyeon had understood, the man was only insisting on it because he didn't want to lose.

The case was complex, and probably more difficult than normal divorces, but Junmyeon didn't understand why Joohyun had initially refused. He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about it, and when they were organizing the paperwork to leave, Junmyeon gathered the courage to ask her.

“I don’t like to take other people's cases.” she answered directly, surprising him. “We all have our area of expertise here. But Seulgi had already said this case was for me. And...” She frowned. “There's a child involved.”

That only made Junmyeon admire her even more. He heard several rumors about successful lawyers who refused cases that weren't going to make them appear in the news or that had a bad payment – but there she was, the famous Bae Joohyun, taking a divorce case because of her principles.

“There’s a hearing tomorrow.” Joohyun spoke, taking him out of his thoughts. “Yixing was supposed to go, but since he didn't came back from China yet, I'm going on his place. If you want to go, too...”

Joohyun didn’t finish, glancing at him while she closed her computer – and Junmyeon realized that this was as close as he would get to an invitation.

“I…” Junmyeon stopped, calming down so he wouldn't stutter. “I would really like to go, Ms. Bae. Thank you.”

Joohyun seemed satisfied, grabbing her purse to leave.

“Great. Then I see you tomorrow at court, 9 o’clock.”

Junmyeon nodded, bowing and watching Joohyun leave the room, not believing so many things happened that day. If someone told him that the day he arrived at the firm, Junmyeon probably would’ve laughed. Good for him, things could always change.

Now the only challenge for him would be to be able to sleep with the thought of meeting Joohyun the next day on his mind.

\--

Junmyeon had been at court before – of course he had - but the fact that he was accompanying Joohyun now made it feel like the first time. Seeing her in action this close was exciting, even if it was just a hearing and not a full trial. Junmyeon knew it would be really worth it.

He arrived first, waiting for Joohyun by the court’s entrance staircase with two bubble teas in hand (Baekhyun had said these days he became a bubble tea addict, but Junmyeon didn't really care). Joohyun liked when he brought it for her, and this was why Junmyeon woke up early to buy it. This one had black pearls, her favorite, and he imagined the expression on her face when she saw it.

Junmyeon smiled to himself, so lost in thoughts that he didn’t notice when Joohyun approached him.

“Good morning.” She said, and he turned, startled.

The corner of Joohyun's lips lifted almost imperceptibly, and Junmyeon lost his entire line of thought.

Maybe it was because they were meeting outside the office for the first time, or maybe it was the sun lighting up her face, but Joohyun looked even more beautiful. She was wearing a pastel blue suit, which was a bit oversized for her, but that only made her look softer. In that moment, she looked even smaller than him, and in the back of his mind Junmyeon wondered what would be like to have her in his arms.

“Junmyeon?” she spoke again, and he blinked.

“Ah. Ah, I’m sorry! Good Morning.” He frowned, slightly mortified, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Have you been here for a long time?”

“No.” Junmyeon shook his head, lying pretty nicely for someone who was flustered only a second ago. “No, I just arrived. Hm, I brought you this.”

He handed her the bubble tea, which Joohyun accepted.

“Black pearls, huh.” She said, her smile a bit wider, _and yes_ , that made Junmyeon’s day.

She took a sip, and he did the same with his, but Junmyeon couldn’t feel the taste at all.

“We should get in, it's almost time." she said, starting to walk, and Junmyeon nodded, following quickly.

It was amazing how Joohyun seemed totally at ease in there. It was like that was her natural place, and there was no tension in her body and speech. Junmyeon watched her talk to people, making mental notes to memorize the name of every one she talked to.

When the hearing started, Junmyeon payed attention to every single detail. Seeing Joohyun in action, like this, was incredible. He remembered what Seungwan told him on his first day, that he would learn a lot from Joohyun – and this was more than true. Joohyun lived up to her fame, and the way she spoke and behaved made sure of that. Junmyeon couldn’t take his eyes off her for one second, even when she wasn’t talking (and maybe that was the reason why he lost some parts of the hearing, but it was totally worth it).

When it ended, Junmyeon waited in his place for Joohyun to finish talking to the client and the judge, before approaching her.

“This took longer than I thought.” She commented. “It was pretty boring, right?”

Junmyeon was almost outraged.

“No.” He said, frowning a bit. “You were amazing.”

The words left his mouth before Junmyeon could really think about them. Again, he should’ve been mortified, but Joohyun seemed amused.

“This wasn’t even a trial, just a small hearing.”

“But…” Junmyeon continued, despite being embarrassed. “It was still good.”

Joohyun shook her head, a hint of a smile on her face, and turned to leave – with Junmyeon quickly catching up to her.

They were almost out of the court when Joohyun suddenly stopped, making Junmyeon stop, too. He didn't understand why, but then he followed her gaze - which was fixed on two women walking towards them.

The first woman was wearing a white suit and dark red lipstick, and she looked older than the one behind her, in a more discreet brown suit. The two stopped in front of them, and the older one smiled at Joohyun.

“It’s been a while, Joohyun. I was starting to think you were refusing to go on hearings just to not see me.”

Junmyeon noticed the ironic tone in the way she talked, and immediately knew something wasn’t right. Especially because Joohyun became tense, the light expression on her face from before completely disappearing.

“Yes.” She finally spoke. “It’s been awhile, Seohyun. It’s not common for us to meet like this.”

The woman smiled.

“That’s why I said that. But you know this is going to change very soon, right? I was actually crazy to talk to you, about it. Wasn’t it, Sooyoung?” The woman – _Seohyun_ – looked at the girl beside her.

The younger one looked away, like she didn’t want to face Joohyun. At the same time, Joohyun was frowning.

“What are you saying?”

“Oh, you still don’t know?” Seohyun pretended to be shocked. “We’re working on the Kwon/Kim divorce. I’m representing Jaejoong.”

Junmyeon was quick to put those pieces together. Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, Kwon Boa’s husband. The case they were working on. He looked at Joohyun, but she didn’t look back, her face serious and body tense.

“I think it’ll be really interesting when we meet at the trial.” Seohyun continued. “I’m thinking about using Sooyoung on my team.” She stopped for a moment and looked at Junmyeon. “But it seems like you have some new help too...”

“You should really just be worried about your argumentation.” Joohyun said, taking her attention off Junmyeon.

Seohyun raised the corner of her lips.

“Should I? Or are you saying this to yourself?”

The two women stared at each other, but a cell phone ringing interrupted the moment.

“Ms. Seo.” Sooyoung said, holding the phone. “It’s Mr. Kim.”

“Well,” Seohyun spoke, a smug look on her face. “I guess I should talk to my client. I’ll see you on the trial, Joohyun.”

Then she took the phone, answering as she left. Junmyeon saw Sooyoung hesitate, looking at Joohyun, but in the end she just bowed before leaving, following the other woman. Junmyeon looked at Joohyun.

The way her entire posture completely changed made it clear that this encounter had been unwanted. It was obvious something happened between she and Seohyun (and most likely involving Sooyoung), but despite wanting to know it, Junmyeon knew he shouldn’t ask. Despite that, seeing Joohyun like that left him with a bitter feeling.

“Let’s go.” She said, not looking at him, and Junmyeon silently followed her.

~~

That day was pretty similar to his first day at the firm, and Junmyeon felt awful about it. Joohyun stayed in her office all day, and didn’t spoke or asked anything to him – actually, she didn’t speak to anyone at all. Seungwan and Seulgi went to her office at lunch with take out bags, and Junmyeon was grateful that they were making sure she ate, even though they left the room alone after it.

Now Junmyeon had enough work to keep him occupied through the day, but that didn’t really make him feel better. He liked when Joohyun gave him tasks, when she called him to her office to say or ask for something. Now, being alone at his desk during the day seemed completely wrong, and Junmyeon couldn’t really focus on anything he was doing.

All he could think about was the smiles Joohyun gave him in the morning, that were now replaced by that serious expression. This was what bothered Junmyeon the most.

At the end of the shift, he stayed behind, after everybody went home. Sehun and Jongin even asked him to leave together, but Junmyeon refused it – just like he’d refused Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s invitation to have dinner together. How could he do anything when his mind was full of Joohyun?

When it was close to 9 pm, Junmyeon went out to buy dinner – but not only for him, of course. Joohyun often forgot to eat when she was busy, and apparently the last meal she had was lunch, hours ago. He went and came back in half an hour, and as expected, the light in her office was still on.

Junmyeon should’ve hesitated – because yes, Joohyun hadn’t asked for him all day – but strangely, he only felt like he was doing the right thing. He wanted to see her, make sure she was alright. Junmyeon wouldn’t regret that.

He knocked once before opening the door, like he always did.

“Ms. Bae?”

Joohyun looked at him from where she was, standing in front of a wall, where some post its and photos were stuck into. She had her hair down now, and wasn’t wearing the blazer, her sleeves rolled up. She looked even prettier like this, but Junmyeon could see how tired she was by her eyes.

“Junmyeon?” Joohyun asked, looking genuinely surprised. “What are you still doing here?”

“I… I brought dinner.” He said, showing her the bags. “You didn’t leave until now, so I thought it would be nice.”

Joohyun watched him.

“You didn’t have to.”

Junmyeon shook his head.

“It’s ok.” he said, and then got a little closer to see what she’d attached on the wall. “You’re working on the divorce case?”

Joohyun looked at it too, frowning lightly.

“Yes.”

Junmyeon observed the photos and the red lines connecting some to others, trying to understand her logic.

“Can I ask you what you’re thinking?” He asked, despite being a bit hesitant.

“You already did, right?”

Junmyeon looked at her, but Joohyun just sighed. Those weren’t harsh words, she just seemed pretty tired.

“We have no hope here.” Joohyun said, pointing to Kim Jaejoong’s photo. Then she lowered her finger to a photo of someone Junmyeon didn’t know. “He’s the key to our case.”

Junmyeon looked at the information written next to the photo.

“The psychiatrist?”

Joohyun looked at him.

“Even the president can’t have custody if he beats his child.” Junmyeon nodded, and she turned to the wall again. “That means we need to aim for her.”

Joohyun was now pointing at Seohyun’s photo, and Junmyeon saw she was a bit tense, but was trying to be professional.

“If she’s Jaejoong’s lawyer, then she must know about his condition, right?” Junmyeon tried to follow her trace of thought.

Joohyun crossed her arms.

“Seohyun is very smart. She’s never going to leak information.”

Junmyeon didn’t really know Seohyun, but he was also sure of that. To any lawyer, knowing your client well and keeping important information a secret was a priority. Now, they actually had that information – but didn’t have enough proof to use it.

Joohyun sighed again, which caught Junmyeon's attention, and walked back to her desk, tying her hair in a high ponytail.

“I can’t think anymore, today.” She said, and looked at the bags he brought. “What did you choose?”

“Oh.” Junmyeon rushed to put the food on her desk. “It’s fried chicken. It’s from the new place next to the coffee shop...”

“Hmm” Joohyun opened one of the bags. “I guess I’ll make an exception for it today...”

Junmyeon watched as she took out the chicken and sauces he brought. It was actually good to see Joohyun acting like this, because he really thought that maybe she was just going to kick him out – but seeing her so tired and with so many worries made Junmyeon feel a lot of things. He wanted to know how to help her, he wanted to be able to solve that situation, and Junmyeon wasn't just talking about the case.

“Ms. Bae...” he started, but Joohyun shook her head.

“Not now, Junmyeon. Don’t ask me about it now.” she looked at him, and there was something in her eyes that made him simply accept that. “Let’s just eat.”

And even though he had so many questions and wanted so many answers, Junmyeon just sat there and ate with her in silence.

\--

In the next couple of days, Junmyeon can't stop thinking about that case. Joohyun doesn’t have time to talk to him about it – theses days they’re really busy with some more urgent cases – but every moment he has some free time, Junmyeon’s mind goes back to that.

He took home a copy of all the files ( _with Joohyun's permission, of course_ ) and studied the case every time he came back from work. Of course Junmyeon wouldn’t find anything different from what Joohyun already thought, but he wanted to know and understand the whole situation, so maybe he could be of help, somehow.

It wasn’t easy. That made Junmyeon think of one of his professors in college, on his first year. He had given the class a case to solve, but nobody was able to. In the end, everyone was thinking too logically, when the answer was something much more casual.

Junmyeon went over in his mind what Joohyun said, about the fact that the psychiatrist was the only possible solution for them, and that Seohyun was too smart to let Jaejoong's medical report leak. He had no idea of how they could get that, until one day he was having dinner with Chanyeol and the boy said something that _clicked_.

“Closed people are very hard to open up. You know my friend, from the studio? He never told us anything about his life, until he started dating this girl. She knows everything about him now, from the size of his socks to his phone password.”

They weren’t even talking about the case ( _because that would be unethical_ ), it was something else that Junmyeon wasn’t really paying attention. But in that moment, what Chanyeol said made perfect sense. The only way to get the information from Seohyun was being close to her, with easy access to her things, especially her computer.

Junmyeon wasn’t sure if that was a brilliant idea, but at least he had something. He got so excited to tell Joohyun about it the next day – but then he remembered she told him she wouldn’t go to the office, because she had another engagement. And the next day was Friday, which meant Junmyeon would only see her again on Monday.

That was enough to ruin his mood.

Despite feeling drained, Junmyeon went to work the next morning. Even though Joohyun wasn’t there, he still had a lot of things to do, calls to make and mail to send. Now that he'd gotten used to Joohyun’s rhythm – and that she actually gave him stuff to do – his days were quite busy. But between all the work he had to do, Junmyeon also took some time to look up information about Seohyun.

There wasn’t much he knew about her, and the information online was pretty basic. It was obvious Junmyeon wouldn’t find there the reasons why she and Joohyun seemed to be enemies, and why that girl, Sooyoung, was involved. At lunch, on the break room, he commented about it with Jongin and Sehun, because it was a bit frustrating not knowing what happened and not being able to help.

“But wasn’t it just your impression?” Jongin asked him.

“Of course not.” Junmyeon said, playing with his food with his chopsticks, distracted. “Ms. Bae seemed pretty tense in Ms. Seo’s presence.”

“She always seems tense, though...” Sehun commented, and Junmyeon gave him a look. “Sorry.”

“Anyways, there’s this girl, too, Sooyoung.” Junmyeon continued. “It’s obvious she works with Ms. Seo, but the way she looked at Ms. Bae seemed almost… Regretful? I don’t know, it was all really strange...”

Suddenly, the three heard someone sigh loudly, and looked to the side to see Soonkyu sitting on the couch, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Are you ok, noona?” Jongin asked her. They had all got closer, working together like this.

Soonkyu didn’t answer immediately, seeming hesitant.

“It’s just that... I couldn’t help but listen to your conversation…”

Junmyeon was fast to read between the lines.

“Do you know something about this?”

She bit her lower lip.

“I really shouldn’t be talking about it…”

Junmyeon got up from the table, quickly going to sit next to her on the couch, looking at the woman with pleading eyes.

“Noona, please. Tell me.”

Soonkyu watched him, and then sighed again.

“Alright, alright.” She left her coffee aside. “The thing is… Seohyun and Joohyun went to college together. I don’t know much about it, but there’s rumors they didn’t get along since then.” 

Junmyeon thought about a younger Joohyun, eager and dedicated to everything she did, running around the campus, always busy. The image was very nice.

“As for Sooyoung… Well, she was the first person Joohyun ever mentored.” Soonkyu continued. “Joohyun really liked her. She did everything to help that girl, she taught her almost everything she knew. We all thought Joohyun was going to indicate her for a full time job here. But then one day, Sooyoung didn’t show up to work. She just left her resignation letter, without giving any satisfaction to anyone.”

Junmyeon frowned.

“Why?”

“A week later, we found out she was working at Seohyun’s law firm.” Soonkyu said, her expression serious. “Sooyoung took a lot of important information with her, mostly about Joohyun’s cases. She went through a rough time because of this, back then.”

“What a bitch.” Sehun suddenly said.

Junmyeon couldn’t say anything, so angry at the thought of someone backstabbing Joohyun like that.

“But why did she do this?” Jongin asked. “Did Seohyun offer more money?”

Soonkyu shrugged.

“Probably. Or maybe it was to climb positions faster than here, I don’t know. But Joohyun was never the same after that.”

In that moment, a lot of things started to make sense to Junmyeon.

Why Joohyun had treated him like that in the beginning, and why it was so hard for her to trust him. She was right, of course. Going through something like this was probably very hard. Junmyeon couldn’t imagine it.

He wasn’t the type to get angry easily, but that made him excuse himself and leave the office to get some air. The more time he spent with Joohyun, the more he saw how good and kind she was, and how she always looked for ways to help people. It was unimaginable to him that anyone could do her any harm. The fact that it actually happened made it worse.

If Junmyeon was sure how much he wanted to help her before, now he was even surer. _He would do anything._

~~

Focusing on work was hard when he had so many things in mind, but Junmyeon knew he’d only be angrier if he kept thinking about it – so he just worked harder, not leaving his desk all afternoon. Which was actually nice, because then everything would be ready for Monday. 

Especially if he wanted to talk to Joohyun about his ideas.

Junmyeon was so focused on what he had to do that he wasn’t paying attention to anything around, until he heard some people murmuring. He frowned, turning his face to see what was that about – in the exact moment Joohyun entered the place. Which would’ve been normal, of course, if she didn’t look like _that._

Junmyeon had stopped denying how attracted he was to Joohyun for some time, now. She was beautiful, and he would usually lose his concentration whenever he was close to her – but Junmyeon always tried to not think about that for the sake of work. Now, though, this was impossible.

She was wearing a short black and gold dress, with a blazer on top. It was the first time Junmyeon saw her wearing anything other than pants, and he strongly tried not to look at her legs (especially because she was wearing knee high socks). Joohyun’s hair was tied in a low ponytail, and her makeup was light, but that didn't make her look any less elegant. She was shining, and it wasn’t because of the (probably) very expensive diamond choker she was wearing.

“Junmyeon, I need you to get the files from Yixing’s case, the one we went to the hearing, last time.” Joohyun said, stopping in front of his desk.

He only blinked.

“Junmyeon.” She repeated, and Junmyeon came to his senses, realizing that he was probably staring too much.

“Ah. Ah!” He stood up. “Of course. I’ll...”

Joohyun’s phone started to ring, then, and she answered it while signaling to her office. Junmyeon understood, watching her enter. He shook his head, saying to himself to _get a grip_ , and went to get the files she needed.

When Junmyeon went back to her office, Joohyun was already at her desk, looking at the computer while still talking on the phone. Junmyeon handed her the files, which she quickly took and started to look for something, talking to the person at the phone. Junmyeon didn’t really understood what was that about, because he hadn’t helped with that case – but also because he couldn’t do anything other than look at her.

When she finished the call, Joohyun sighed.

“Is... There a problem, Ms. Bae?” Junmyeon asked, hesitant.

“Yixing couldn’t get on his flight, and this information need to be sent today before midnight.”

“Can’t we send it for him?”

“We can, but that’s exactly the problem. He hasn’t reached an agreement with the client yet, and I need to wait for his call.” She looked at her phone. “But I have another engagement tonight.”

Junmyeon wondered what kind of engagement was that, for her too look this stunning.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Junmyeon asked her.

With that, Joohyun looked at him, and her expression changed – like when she found the solution to one of her cases.

“Actually, there is.” She said, getting up. “Come on.”

Junmyeon watched her walk around the table, moving to the door. He followed her.

“To where?”

“To the party, of course.”

Junmyeon stopped.

“What?”

Joohyun also stopped, looking at him.

“I need you by my side in case Yixing calls me, so you can send the mail if I’m busy.”

“But...” Junmyeon frowned, still a bit taken aback. How could he go to a party with her? Especially when she looked _like that?_ "Ms. Bae, I have nothing to wear to a party like this.”

Joohyun lifted the corner of her lips.

“This is the least of your problems. Come on, Junmyeon, let’s go.”

The way she said that left no room for Junmyeon to deny it – _but truth be told, he would never deny Joohyun anything._

The two left the office, going to a limo parked in front of the building. Junmyeon was kind of shocked, but Joohyun just rushed him into the car. Inside, she told him they were going to the birthday party of one of her friend’s dad, who was a sucessful businessman. That was why she had to go, because a lot of potential clients for the firm would be there. She also explained to him that the limo was sent by her friend, and that she couldn’t deny it.

Again, Junmyeon wondered what kind of friends she had.

About 20 minutes later, the car stopped in front of a men's clothing store. Junmyeon knew that store, but he had never entered it – because everything in there was obviously more expensive than he could ever afford. As he entered it now, Junmyeon felt pretty self-conscious of the plain sweater and old trench coat he was wearing.

Joohyun, on the other hand, seemed really comfortable. As soon they entered, one of the employees approached them, treating her like she was a longtime customer there. When the woman asked her what she was looking for, Joohyun looked at Junmyeon, but of course he couldn't choose anything from this place. He wouldn’t even know where to start. Joohyun seemed to notice how flustered he was, because with an amused look on her face, she guided him through the store.

If he was going to be honest, Junmyeon would wear anything she chose, he didn’t mind. But Joohyun seemed really focused, always asking him about options, so in the end Junmyeon had to pick something between the clothes she chose. Joohyun then called the employee again, who guided him somewhere else – which Junmyeon thought it was going to be the dressing room – but soon he saw himself in a kind of a hair salon. Another woman approached him, talking about different hairstyles that matched his face, but Junmyeon barely had time to give an opinion before she started working.

Junmyeon's biggest concern was that Joohyun would be waiting for too long, or that he was going to make her be late. But there was nothing he could do about it, so he just let the woman do his hair. When she finished, Junmyeon was actually surprised by his looks on the mirror. He used to style his hair up sometimes when he had formal events, of course, but never like this. His hair was definitely styled up, but it looked modern and elegant, like something an idol would do.

After he left the salon, he finally went to the dressing room, changing clothes as fast as he could to go back to Joohyun. Junmyeon had chosen something simple – a dark blue suit, but instead of a dress shirt underneath, he wore something like a turtleneck, black. The fabric was fancier than any clothes he had in his home, and the shoes were probably more expensive than his phone. Junmyeon felt nervous wearing that, but he tried not to over think it went out to find Joohyun.

She was sitting down, looking at her phone, but the moment she noticed him entering the room, Joohyun got up. For a few moments she didn’t say anything, just looked at him, and Junmyeon felt self conscious again.

“Is that ok?” He scratched the back of his neck. “I can go and change too, but I was afraid we were going to be late...”

Joohyun got closer to him, and that was enough to make him shut up – especially because of the way she was looking at him. Joohyun touched his blazer, smoothing the fabric, and then looked at his face, reaching out to take off his glasses.

“Now it’s perfect.” She murmured. “You look very handsome.”

Junmyeon felt his whole body warm up at that compliment.

“Can you see like this?”

Slowly, he nodded.

“Yes.”

Joohyun raised the corner of her lips.

“You’re not lying just to please me, right?”

He blinked, taken aback – and maybe something more. They were still very close, and Joohyun being this direct wasn’t something Junmyeon was used to. Before he could answer, though, the employee interrupted them.

“Oh, you’re back.” She said, approaching them. “Are you satisfied?”

Joohyun pulled back a little - and Junmyeon was extremely bothered by that - and nodded.

“Very much.” She said, and then opened her purse, taking out a black card. “You can put everything in here.”

The employee nodded, taking the card and leaving – and suddenly Junmyeon was reminded that everything he was wearing probably cost a fortune.

“Ms. Bae” He started. “This is really...”

Joohyun raised a hand, a sign for him to stop.

“I already know what you're going to say, so don't say it. Consider this as work.”

Junmyeon didn’t know if he should feel happy or upset about it.

When they left the store, almost two hours had passed, and it was completely dark outside. Junmyeon asked Joohyun if they weren’t going to be late, but she just said _“I’m never late”_. He believed her.

After everything that happened up until that moment, Junmyeon shouldn't have been surprised by the party venue, but again, he couldn't help it. The house was huge – well, it was more like a mansion - and it was decorated in shades of black and gold, which perfectly matched what Joohyun was wearing. As soon as the securities at the entrance saw her, they didn’t even stop them, and Junmyeon and Joohyun entered the house full of people and loud music.

From the beginning, it was clear Joohyun knew almost everyone there. She couldn't take two steps and someone would come to talk to her, and she would kindly greet them, giving smiles that lighted up the whole place. Junmyeon was sure he would never get tired of seeing her smile.

Finally, after a long time speaking to people, they reached somewhere deeper in the party, and Junmyeon thought that maybe they could sit somewhere and talk – when someone else called her.

“Joohyun!”

They turned, and Junmyeon saw a man approach with a smile on his face and a glass of whiskey on his hand. He was wearing a black velvet suit with some golden details (that really seemed to match Joohyun’s dress) and when she saw him, Joohyun smiled.

“Oppa.”

The man closed the space between them, hugging Joohyun – and Junmyeon watched the scene, half surprised and half bothered. When Joohyun pulled away, she seemed a bit flustered, glancing at Junmyeon very quickly before turning to the man again.

“I was looking for your father. I wanted to wish him happy birthday.”

“He’s over there, taking some photos with my mom.” He took a sip of his drink. “I almost thought you weren’t going to come.”

“I almost didn’t. But I know your father wouldn’t let me live after.”

The man laughed.

“He would chase after you in the firm.” After he said that the man looked at the side, like he was finally acknowledging Junmyeon’s presence.

Joohyun noticed that.

“Ah, Junmyeon, this is the friend I told you about, Donghae.” She said, introducing them. “Donghae oppa, this is Junmyeon. He recently started working at the firm.”

“I’ve heard you guys started the mentoring thing, again.” Donghae raised a brow. “Did you bring work to the party, Joohyun?”

Joohyun gave him a look, and Donghae laughed.

“I’m kidding. It’s nice to meet you, Junmyeon.”

Donghae held out his hand, and the two exchanged a greeting.

“It’s a great party.”

“You should probably say this to my mom, she’s going to love it.” As he spoke, Donghae looked to the side, to a group of people that waved at him. “Ah, I have to go over there. Joohyun, I still want to talk to you, so don’t disappear. We should get something to eat, some day.”

Joohyun nodded.

“Alright, go to your party.”

Donghae touched her arm, saying a _“Have fun”_ , before leaving. They watched him go, but when Junmyeon turned back, he saw that Joohyun was already looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before she spoke.

“Let’s go. We need to find his dad.”

~~

Deep down, Junmyeon was hoping that party would be a chance for him to spend more time with Joohyun – but he couldn’t be more wrong.

At first, he followed her everywhere, because they were waiting for Yixing’s call. But to Junmyeon’s (bad) luck, the chinese called in their first hour at the party. Joohyun was talking to Donghae’s dad, and because of that Junmyeon had to find somewhere quieter to talk to Yixing and then send the mail. Later, Joohyun found him to see if everything went ok, and when Junmyeon said it did, she told him he didn’t have to leave, he could stay and enjoy the party.

But there was no way he could do that without her.

Joohyun didn’t look like she was trying to stay away from him on purpose, but every time she got closer to talk to Junmyeon about something, it didn’t take long for someone call her or pull her somewhere else. Being really upset about this, Junmyeon just sat at the bar, drinking glass after glass of champagne, grateful that the bartender filled it every time it was empty.

At some point in the night, someone sat on the chair next to him, asking for a drink.

“Hello.” He heard a soft voice say.

Junmyeon looked to his side, seeing a blonde woman watching him, a light smile on her face.

“Hm, hello...” He said, straightening his back quickly. The move made him feel a little dizzy, and Junmyeon realized that he probably drank more glasses of champagne than he should have.

“You’ve been sitting here alone for more than an hour.” She told him, and smiled. “I’m sorry I’m being nosy.”

“No, it’s… It’s ok.” Junmyeon wasn’t looking at his watch, but that was probably true, anyway.

“You looked very lonely, so I thought I could come over here.” She touched his arm, lightly. “Would you like to talk a little?”

Junmyeon hesitated, looking at her hand on his arm. That was true, he was alone _and_ lonely. Now, a pretty woman had sat next to him, flirting and asking to talk. He would be an idiot to refuse that.

But in the end, Junmyeon didn’t want to talk to anyone other than Joohyun. And maybe this was just the alcohol making him more sentimental, but that was enough reason for him at that moment.

“I’m sorry.” He started to make an excuse. “It’s just that I-”

“Junmyeon.”

The tone of the person interrupting them wasn’t friendly. Junmyeon turned, only to see Joohyun standing behind them, an expression on her face he couldn't really decipher.

“Ms. Bae…”

“I was looking for you.” She told him, and Junmyeon blinked. _Looking?_ But he’d been sitting here for more than an hour.

“Ahn...”

“I thought you were alone.” The woman next to him suddenly said, drawing his attention.

“No, he was with me.” Joohyun said, before he could answer.

With that, Junmyeon was really taken aback. He looked at Joohyun, who looked from the woman to him, and his face suddenly felt warmer.

The woman took her drink and stood up, a little annoyed.

“Alright, then.” She said, drawing Joohyun’s attention, now. “You should take better care of you company, though. He seemed very lonely.”

Junmyeon really wanted to counter that, but didn't find the words - he still couldn't take his eyes off Joohyun. When the woman left, she looked at him again.

“I was thinking that maybe we should leave.”

_We?_

“Ms. Bae” Junmyeon started, but then realized his words were a little slurred. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk so much. “You don’t have to, I’m okay here...”

“Come on, Junmyeon.” She didn’t let him finish. “It’s late, you’ve been working all day. I also want to go, I’m tired of moving around and talking to people.”

That was enough reason to make him accept it, because by now it was a well known fact he would do anything she wanted to. So Junmyeon got up from his chair – and immediately stumbled to the side. He probably would’ve fallen if it weren't for Joohyun holding his arm.

“How much did you drink?” She asked him.

Definitely more than he should’ve.

“Ahn, five glasses of champagne?” He stopped, frowning. “Maybe six.”

Joohyun looked at him.

“What about ten?” She deadpanned.

Junmyeon didn’t counter that, because it could be true, really. The next thing he knew, Joohyun was pulling him outside, saying something about looking for her driver – but he didn’t really pay attention to that, because all he could think about was her hand on his arm.

Of course they’d touched before - some quick brushing of arms while they walked together, or fingers touching when he handed her files. But this was the first time she was really holding his arm, _and for that long_ , and Junmyeon felt even more lightheaded.

They found the limo after some time, and it didn’t take long for them to get into the car and leave the party venue.

“You’ll have to tell me where you live.” Joohyun said, when they were already inside.

Junmyeon nodded, concentrating to say the right address, and watched Joohyun pass the information to the driver, closing the partition shortly after. Then she was back at his side, and it was pretty obvious Junmyeon was staring at her, but he simply couldn’t help it.

“I’m sorry.” She told him. “I brought you to this party, but I ended up leaving you alone most of the time.”

Junmyeon shook his head quickly, and felt a little dizzy.

“You don’t have to, Ms. Bae. I was… I went to help you.”

“And you did.” She told him. “Thank you. But it wasn’t right.”

“I don’t mind.”

Joohyun smiled softly at him.

“I know. But can’t you just accept a compliment, Junmyeon? You did well.”

He could. In fact, hearing her praise him always pleased Junmyeon much more than he let on. Now, though, it was probably showing on his face, since he felt his cheeks heat up.

Joohyun was looking at him with that same expression on her face that he couldn't quite say what it was – and Junmyeon probably should’ve relished on that – but they were alone there, and a thought suddenly came to his mind. He would’ve never talked to her about this in other situation, but maybe the alcohol on his system was giving him the boost he needed.

“Ms. Bae” Junmyeon started, slow. “I... I heard about what happened between you, Ms. Seo and Sooyoung.”

It didn’t seem like Joohyun was expecting him to say that, and her expression got a little serious – but not really angry. Just thoughtful.

“I guess words do travel fast.”

“I… I think it made me understand you better.”

Joohyun frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Junmyeon paused, because he really wanted what he was going to say next to make sense.

“The reason why you didn’t really like me… And why you can’t trust me with some things…”

“Junmyeon…”

“It’s understandable.” He continued, and sober Junmyeon would’ve never interrupted her like that, but again, the alcohol was making him speak. “It was an horrible thing. And I got really, really angry about it. But... I just wanted to tell you I would never do that.”

Joohyun’s expression was soft, now.

“Junmyeon, I know that.”

“I would never leave you.” He said, and then frowned lightly. “Unless you asked me to leave, then I wouldn’t really have a choice. But I would try to change your mind.”

Joohyun raised the corner of her lips, just a bit, in a soft smile that Junmyeon loved to see, every time.

“I know that.” She stopped for a moment, seeming in thought. “At first, I was really reluctant. Because of everything that happened, I… Well, you said it right, I have some trust issues. But you showed me how loyal you are, Junmyeon. The fact that you’re here, with me, says a lot too.”

Now, Junmyeon was sure he was blushing.

“I’m sorry I made you think otherwise.”

He shook his head.

“Please don’t apologize to me, Ms. Bae…”

“I’ll try to be more open.” She continued. “Actually, I think I’ve been doing this for a while, now.”

When Junmyeon started talking about this, he didn’t want Joohyun to apologize, or anything. He just wanted to express himself, tell her about his feelings. The fact that Joohyun accepted it so well and said this kind of things to him made Junmyeon’s admiration for her to increase even more.

“You’re an amazing person.” He said, honestly. “I’m… I’m just lucky to be here by your side.”

At that, Joohyun tilted her head a little, watching him for a while.

“It was probably not that amazing when I left you by yourself most of the night, right?” She finally said. “Even other people noticed it.”

At first, Junmyeon didn’t get who she was talking about. But then he realized she probably meant the woman talking to him at the bar. 

“No” Junmyeon shook his head. “That woman probably misunderstood it. I was about to reject her when you arrived.”

“Why?” Joohyun asked him. “There was nothing stopping you from talking to her.”

Junmyeon frowned. 

“Yes, there was. I came with you, to help you.”

“But the work was done.” She said, simply. “If you wanted, you could’ve left with her.”

_Where was she going with this?_

“I wouldn’t leave with anyone but you.” He said, because it was true.

Joohyun watched his expression.

“Why?” She pressed.

Junmyeon was taken aback by that question, by her eyes on him. What was he supposed to say? That he was enchanted by her since the first time they met? That everything he did was to please her, because he loved when she praised and smiled at him? That he always made up excuses to go to her office just to hear her voice? That his heart raced every time they were close – just like now?

Junmyeon admired Joohyun for who she was as a professional, but even more, for whom she was as a person. It was already clear to him how much he liked her, even though he never said it out loud.

“Junmyeon.” She called him softly, probably because he was too busy staring at her to answer the question.

His mouth was dry. The speed his heart was beating mixed with his already inebriated state only made it worse for Junmyeon’s mind to function.

“I like you.” He blurted out. It seemed like in that moment, this was the only thing he could manage to say.

Junmyeon hoped for Joohyun to be shocked, or at least taken aback, but the expression on her face didn’t change. She kept looking at him for a time that Junmyeon felt like it was forever, until she reached out, touching his hair.

“You do look very handsome, today.” She said, looking at her fingers entwining in his hair. “I could barely concentrate on anything.”

_What?_ Junmyeon’s heart was beating so fast he was afraid she could hear it.

“I like you.” He said it again, not really sure _why,_ but it just felt right.

Joohyun looked at him, smiling lightly.

“I heard you the first time.”

This time, when he opened his mouth, Junmyeon couldn’t say anything – and maybe it was better like this. He didn't notice when, but Joohyun had come a little closer, and her thigh was touching his. She moved her hand from his hair to his face, brushing his skin until she was touching his neck. Junmyeon felt warm all over.

Then she got even closer, and his mind turned upside down. She was going to kiss him, wasn’t she? Bae Joohyun was leaning into him and _she was going to kiss hi-_

“Wait” Junmyeon said, when she was so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. Joohyun looked up from his lips to his eyes. “I don’t want to forget about this.” He murmured.

Joohyun pulled away, enough to be able to really look at him. And then she laughed.

Junmyeon's mind was already working slowly, and the image of Joohyun laughing didn't improve the situation at all. She actually laughed, looking at him like he was a little boy. Which wasn't right, because they were the same age - he had seen it.

“How can you be so cute, when you look like _this_?” She said, resting her hand on his thigh. “Alright, I’ll give you something you can forget.”

Joohyun got closer again, pressing her lips to his cheek, but close enough to his mouth. When she pulled away, she wiped the lipstick mark with her thumb.

“There. No evidences.”

There was a lot going on in just a moment for him to assimilate, but as soon as Joohyun pulled away, Junmyeon missed her close to him and almost pulled her back. He wanted to take back what he said – _he did want to kiss her, so much_ – but then the car stopped, and the partition went down.

“We’re here, Ms. Bae.”

Joohyun turned to the widow, looking at his building.

“Do you live here?” She asked, and Junmyeon nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “Do you think you can get to your apartment?

The thought of Joohyun going up to his apartment with him made Junmyeon feel hot all over again. He nodded, quickly.

“Yes, I... I can.”

“Alright.” Joohyun said. “I’ll see you on Monday, then.”

Junmyeon didn’t move immediately. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but when it became clear that this was all Joohyun was going to say, he muttered a _"Good night, Ms. Bae"_ , and got out of the car, staggering to the side. Joohyun asked him if he was alright, and Junmyeon said he was, trying to walk to the entrance of the building without stumbling, because he knew she was looking.

In truth, Junmyeon didn't know how he managed to get to his apartment with his head spinning like that – but he made it. As soon as he was inside it, he flopped onto the couch, not even bothering to go to his room. A few seconds later, his phone ranged with a message, and Junmyeon struggled a bit until he managed to get the phone from his pocket.

It was Joohyun. _"Are you inside?”_

Junmyeon wanted to say a lot of things, but now that he was lying down, he was sleepy, and could barely see the phone screen. So he just sent a “Yes, thank you”, and the moment he threw his phone away, he fell asleep.

That night, Junmyeon dreamed about black hair, golden dresses and cheek kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spicy comes next, be patient. 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myeoneyesmile) and [tumblr](https://junmyeoneyesmile.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> (P.S: These are chapter 1 notes. I don't know if you're seeing them on chapter 2, but it seems like there's a bug I can't fix, so just in case I'm leaving this note.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As I said in chapter 1 notes, this was based on the drama _Hyena_. In this chapter, the whole “case solving process” was inspired in what happened on the episode 1 of the drama, and the dialogues on the trial scene are actually from there too (because again, I don’t really know anything about law).
> 
> Another thing; I was thinking about adding more warnings in this chapter, but since I already added the smut tag since the beginning, I don’t think it’s really needed…? 😂 I hope you all enjoy it, anyways. 
> 
> Also, just like the chapter 1, I have a [weheartit collection](https://weheartit.com/junmyeoneyesmile/collections/177066103-the-law-between-us-2) for this one! Every look of characters that I describe in the fic are there, too :)
> 
> P.S 1: While writing this chapter (for most of the time) I listened to [Love Talk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmTzorIvles) by WayV on repeat. I don’t even have an excuse… This song is just so good, help me. (and it fits the mood)
> 
> P.S 2: Do you guys want a fun fact? When I started writing this, Junmyeon was _"the boss"_. But something wasn’t clicking, and when I changed their roles, everything seemed right. Well, Irene doesn’t really give me the feel of _damsel in distress_ , and while Jun can be a real daddy sometimes, I do see some sub tendencies on him. 
> 
> Well, that’s it. Good reading!

When he woke up the next morning, Junmyeon could barely open his eyes with the headache he felt. It was so bright in the living room, and he had forgotten to close the blinds. _But why the hell did he sleep in the living room?_

Junmyeon sat on the couch and rubbed his face, noticing the blazer he was wearing. The whole outfit, actually. He blinked, and then things started to come back in flashes.

_Joohyun’s office, them leaving together to buy clothes, the party. She hugging Donghae, he sending a email to Yixing and then sitting at the bar, talking to a woman he didn’t remember. Joohyun showing up, them leaving the party, him saying “I like you”, the cheek kiss, Joohyun laughing at him._

“Fuck” Junmyeon said, searching for his phone on the floor.

When he opened his messages, he saw Joohyun’s message from the night before – and also his, which actually had been an _"Yws, thsnl ypu”_. Exasperated, Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair, feeling the headache get stronger.

_What had he done?_

After almost an hour overthinking the night’s events, loading with embarrassment, Junmyeon decided that wouldn’t do him any good, and got up to do at least some of his morning routine. He took a painkiller, showered and brushed his teeth. After that, he felt a little more human.

Of course those thoughts didn’t leave his mind for a moment. Junmyeon thought about calling Joohyun – _but what would he say?_ What if she didn’t want to talk to him? Maybe last night he’d been drunk enough to think she wanted to kiss him, maybe it was all in his head. Junmyeon tried to say this to himself countless times, but in the end, he knew it wasn’t true.

It happened. He and Joohyun almost kissed – _and he had stopped it._

Junmyeon would be lying if he said he didn’t regret it, but at the same time, he knew he didn’t want the memory of kissing Joohyun to be like that, blurred. Junmyeon didn’t want her to think he only did it because he was drunk – because all the other things he said were true. He did care about her. He did like her, _a lot_.

Later that day, talking with Baekhyun and Chanyeol over dinner, Junmyeon ended up telling them everything that happened – and although the two teased him _a lot_ about it, they understood Junmyeon’s motives. 

“You have to tell her this.” Baekhyun said. “It’s all over your face how much you’re in love.”

Junmyeon was very flustered by the word love, but didn’t say anything to deny it. Chanyeol also pointed that maybe he should wait for Joohyun to reach out to him, and Junmyeon kept thinking about it. He did think that talking about this over the phone wasn’t nice, too.

So Junmyeon waited the whole weekend, but no contact came from Joohyun – and on Monday, he went to work feeling extremely wary.

As usual, he left a bubble tea in her office, along with the organized mail, and then got back to his desk. Joohyun arrived later, that day, and entered the place talking on her phone. She looked at Junmyeon quickly before going to her office, but didn’t say anything. Junmyeon was used to that, because she would often come to the office talking on the phone – but given the situation they were in, that left him more nervous.

The weird feeling remained with him, especially when Joohyun called asking him to come to her office. Junmyeon thought of a million things that Joohyun could say, and even planned some answers, but in the end, none of that was necessary: she just asked him to take a contract to Yixing (who had already arrived from the trip and was in his office) and then to get some case files for her. At that, Junmyeon was left without a reaction, just standing in the middle of her office - but then Joohyun looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and he quickly apologized and left the room.

Of course Junmyeon was a bit down because of that – even if he denied it, he had waited the whole weekend to talk to her. Despite this, he was professional, and would go on with his day as he usually did.

~~

The rest of the day went by like any other: Joohyun would ask him to do something, Junmyeon would do it and then report to her. At lunch, she went out with Seungwan, and he ate with Jongin and Sehun in a new restaurant close to the firm. All day, he did his best to act like nothing was different.

But of course Junmyeon couldn’t run away from his own thoughts.

Everytime he was next to her, he kept wondering if Joohyun really didn’t care about what happened at all. Was she going to pretend nothing changed? Was it because he didn’t call? Junmyeon had so many questions with no answers, especially because Joohyun had that neutral expression which he could never really say what she was thinking.

Later in the afternoon, once again, she stayed in her office while everybody was leaving. It was her habit, and she had told Junmyeon he didn't need to stay after his work hours, but he always did. He wouldn’t leave before her.

When the clock turned 8:30 pm, Junmyeon had already finished everything he needed to do for that day, but Joohyun was still in her office. He kept rethinking everything that happened on the weekend, torturing himself, when suddenly Junmyeon remembered something. A thing that was overshadowed by all the other events: his idea to help with Ms. Kwon’s divorce.

Using that as an excuse ( _well, not really an excuse, since he really had to talk to her about it_ ), Junmyeon left his desk, going to her office. He hesitated a bit before knocking.

“Ms. Bae?” He slightly opened the door, seeing Joohyun standing next to her desk, some files in hand. “Excuse me.”

Joohyun didn’t seem surprised to see him, but she was probably used to it by now.

“Yes?” She asked, looking at him.

Junmyeon hesitated again, not really sure why.

“Hm, I... There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Joohyun's expression changed a little, and Junmyeon was quick to add. “About work. The Kwon case, actually.”

Joohyun left the papers she was holding aside, and half-sited on the table, crossing her arms and giving Junmyeon her full attention.

“I’m all ears.”

Junmyeon always had a hard time organizing his thoughts when she was paying so much attention to him, but that day, it seemed especially worse. He tried to remember the conversation he had with Chanyeol the week before.

“Well, we already looked at this case from every angle possible, and apparently the only chance we have to win is if we get the psychiatrist's notes, right? And only he and Ms. Seo have it now.”

“Yes.” Joohyun agreed. “But it’s not like we can steal it.”

“I’m not saying steal it, but... What if it was given willingly? Or at least… Kind of.”

Joohyun seemed interested at that.

“From the doctor?”

“Him too, but… I was thinking about Ms. Seo.” Junmyeon confessed. “Maybe we could use someone close to her, that would have access to her computer.”

The woman tilted her head to the side.

“Are you suggesting something like someone seducing her to get the notes?”

Junmyeon was a bit embarrassed by that, but nodded.

“If she willingly took someone home, it would make things easier.”

Joohyun watched him for a moment.

“And with _someone_ , do you mean _you_?”

Junmyeon's eyes widened.

“What? No!” He shook his head. “I could never do this.”

Joohyun seemed amused.

“So we would have to find someone else to do it?”

“Well…” Junmyeon started, but then stopped, realizing Joohyun was talking about it like it was something final. “Are we going to do it?”

Joohyun shrugged.

“It’s a great idea.” She said. “But we don’t have much time, since the trial is next month. So it’ll have to be a onetime thing.”

“Oh.”

“Lucky for you, Seohyun used to like older men in college. If her habits are still the same, I know someone who can help us.”

Junmyeon blinked, not really believing that Joohyun had accepted his idea that easily.

“Al-Alright. Anything I can do to help, I would really like to.”

Joohyun nodded, and suddenly, there wasn’t much more to talk about. They continued to stare at each other, and Junmyeon felt tense again.

“I guess that’s it, then.” he said, adjusting the glasses on his face. “If you need me, I’ll be-”

“That’s all you wanted to talk to me about?” Joohyun asked. Junmyeon looked at her, taken aback.

Of course it wasn’t. There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about, but he didn’t know if _she_ wanted to. The fact that Joohyun was asking this to him now only confused Junmyeon more. As if reading his mind, Joohyun moved away from the desk, walking to him.

“I thought I was going to have to spend the whole night in here for you to come.”

Junmyeon frowned.

“I... I didn’t know you wanted me to come.”

Joohyun stopped a few steps away, looking up to him.

“You kept overthinking everything this whole weekend, right?”

Junmyeon felt like he’d been caught in a lie, and Joohyun was exposing him. But it was true - and if she said that, it was because she hadn't forgotten everything that happened. That made Junmyeon even more confused, at the same time that it gave him a small thrill.

“I knew you wouldn’t call.”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to call, too. And I was…” He frowned again. “Actually, I was embarrassed.”

Joohyun smiled.

“I thought you’d be. That was also why I didn’t want to pressure you.” She said. “I wanted you to think about it. Think if those feelings were really… What you truthfully felt.”

With that, Junmyeon's body tensed.

“Everything I said is true.” He said, serious, because he meant it. “And this is not new, I’ve been feeling this way for a long time, now. But… But if you don’t, I’m ok with this. I just-”

“Junmyeon.” Joohyun interrupted him, holding his hand. “As a lawyer, you should’ve known you mustn't take conclusions without studying the case further.”

His heart was beating very fast from the proximity, but Junmyeon tried not to look so shaken.

“All the evidences were pointing to your indifference.”

“I guess I did make things a little ambiguous for you.” Joohyun said, and smiled softly. “But I do like you too, Junmyeon. A lot.”

That was all he needed to hear. Actually, it was all he _wanted_ to hear.

They stared at each other, and in that moment Junmyeon left everything about work and about where they were behind. He reached out to touch her face, and decided that seeing that smile up close like this was even better. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and then leaned down.

“Are you sober enough to remember this tomorrow?” Joohyun asked him, when their lips were almost touching. 

Surprised, Junmyeon had to laugh at that - so when Joohyun closed the space between them and kissed him, he was still smiling.

Joohyun wrapped her arms around his neck, and Junmyeon should’ve been surprised at how easy it was for him to relax into that kiss, but everything was very natural. It was like things were finally being put on their right places. He embraced her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Joohyun tasted like the chocolate milk tea he’d brought her later in the afternoon, everything about her so, so sweet. She pliantly opened her mouth to him, let him kiss her the way he’d been dreaming those days, even if unconsciously. The only thing Junmyeon could think at that moment was the way her tongue moved against his, and how her nails were caressing the skin on the back of his neck.

_Was this what heaven felt like?_

She was the one to break the kiss, pulling away just enough to look at him. Joohyun had a light smile on her face, but Junmyeon was sure he was the one that seemed to be in a daze.

“So this was what should’ve happened in the car…” She said, and he felt embarrassed all over again.

“Now I feel stupid about it.”

Joohyun laughed.

“Don’t. I think it was actually better like this. That way I wouldn't feel like I was taking advantage of you.” She said, in an amused tone.

Junmyeon shook his head. 

“You know that wouldn’t be true, Ms. Bae.”

At that, Joohyun watched him, thoughtful.

“You don’t really have to call me Ms. Bae, now.” She said. “At least not when we’re alone.”

The thought of being alone with her again - _like this_ \- excited Junmyeon more than he would admit. But it still seemed strange to call her any other way.

“Ah... Well...”

“I won’t really force you.” She continued. “But I mean, if you like that kind of stuff you can keep calling me like this.”

_“That kind of stuff”?_ Junmyeon understood what she meant, and immediately felt his face heat up – but then Joohyun laughed, and he realized she was just teasing him.

“Don't you think you've tortured me enough this entire weekend?” Junmyeon said, tightening his hold on her waist, a little.

“Oh, right, you poor thing.” She touched his face. “Was it too much?”

“I could barely sleep.”

Joohyun smiled.

“I'm not going to lie that the thought of you having me on your mind the whole weekend is actually really nice.”

Junmyeon looked at her, and when he spoke again, his tone was full of sincerity.

“I have you in my mind all the time. Ever since I set foot in here. Maybe even before that.”

He didn’t mean to be so serious or anything, but it just seemed like something Junmyeon should say. Joohyun watched him, her eyes turning soft, and caressed his cheek before getting close and pressing her lips against his.

“Will you believe me if I say I do, too?” She whispered, even though they were the only ones in the office.

Junmyeon didn't answer, but he didn't really have to. The way Joohyun kissed him next made it clear that every word she spoke was true.

\--

Rule number one of dating in the office: _don’t get caught._

Of course, that was the last thing they had to worry about, really. Even though their relationship changed, both Joohyun and Junmyeon were too professional to let it interfere with work. In the end, she was still his mentor.

So, during those days, everything related to work stayed the same – _well, almost the same._ Because now, Joohyun would smile at Junmyeon more often when she thanked him for something, or touch him lightly every time they were close enough. Small things that always left Junmyeon in a daze for most of the day, and he had to concentrate twice as hard to be able to do a simple task.

After work, however, it was different.

They started to leave together, and sometimes Joohyun would just take him home, but other times they would go out on dates. Dinner somewhere fancy, or just a simple walk hand in hand in a park near the office. Sometimes, too, when they had a lot of work, they stayed in her office to finish everything - and Junmyeon would order dinner for them to eat there. Most of the times, they’d end up laughing because she spilled sauce on an important paper, or just kissing on her couch, enjoying their time together.

They also agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship, at least at first - but even when being so careful, some things were not meant to be 100% secret.

One day, around lunchtime, Junmyeon went to hand over some documents for Joohyun to sign, before they could leave to eat. That day she arrived at work with her hair wet, and now that it had dried, the ends were a little wavy. She looked so pretty at that moment, especially when she put a strand of hair behind her ear, that Junmyeon couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

In the exact moment Seulgi entered the room.

If Junmyeon was embarrassed, Seulgi was ten times more, saying a lot of mixed stuff without looking at them, and then clumsily leaving the room. After that, he and Joohyun decided that they would tell their closest people everything - and while she told Seulgi and Seungwan, Junmyeon could finally confirm to Chanyeol and Baekhyun what they were already suspecting.

After that, things were a lot easier, even though Junmyeon still had to lie to Jongin and Sehun about the reasons why he never left work with them anymore. That weekend too, both boys asked him to a party, but Junmyeon had to refuse it – because he was going to go out with Joohyun.

This time, however, it wasn’t for a normal date. Ever since Joohyun told Junmyeon she had a friend that could help with Seohyun’s case, she’d been trying to find a perfect occasion to use him – which only happened a few weeks later, when she received an invitation to a college reunion.

That was precisely why now, Junmyeon was getting ready to go out on a Saturday night.

The reunion was going to be in a fancy club he didn’t know about, but that Baekhyun got incredibly excited when he heard the name. Joohyun had told him he could bring his friends if he wanted to, so Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t miss the opportunity – which was actually good, because they could help him get ready. Junmyeon never cared that much about clothes, and had chosen something simple, but in the moment Baekhyun saw him, he said he couldn’t go to the club looking _like that._

Junmyeon didn't really have a very diverse wardrobe, but after a lot of search Baekhyun found a pair of leather pants that he hadn't worn in years, and combined it with a black shirt and a zebra print jacket (which belonged to the younger one, but he let Junmyeon borrow it). After that, Junmyeon also styled his hair, trying to do something like what the woman in the hair salon had done before - and even though it definitely didn't look the same, the result was good enough.

He wanted to look as natural as Baekhyun, with his golden choker and yellow eye shadow, or as comfortable as Chanyeol, who wasn’t wearing anything under his blazer – but Junmyeon guessed that would do it.

When the three left home, Junmyeon sent a message to Joohyun, letting her know they were on their way. She had offered to pick them up, but Junmyeon refused it, because he didn’t want to be too much, and her apartment was closer to the club than his. Joohyun had said she didn’t care, but he insisted, and in the end they agreed to meet at the club.

Baekhyun had said that this club was the most famous in Seoul, and a lot of rich people used to go there – but Junmyeon didn’t really have that notion until they arrived. There was a huge line at the entrance, more people there than what could probably fit in the place.

“It’s incredible.” Baekhyun said, when they were walking to the entrance. “And I only managed to get in once, last year. Everything probably changed, now.”

“How did you make it?” Junmyeon asked, honestly surprised. It seemed impossible, with a line that big.

Baekhyun shrugged.

“I have my ways.”

Chanyeol scoffed.

“You mean by flirting with the security guard, right?” He said, and Baekhyun smirked at him.

That night, they didn’t have to flirt with anyone – Joohyun gave Junmyeon the invitations the day before, and the securities only needed to see that to let them in.

If Junmyeon were to describe that place, he would’ve said it smelled like money. It was just a way of speech, of course, but it could really be money he was smelling, mixed with alcohol and expensive perfume. Suddenly, Junmyeon was grateful Baekhyun hadn’t let he leave the house with the clothes he chose before – because over here, everybody looked like they were dressed to a fashion show.

Junmyeon looked around, searching for Joohyun, but the place was huge, and after ten minutes he gave up and sent her a message. Joohyun texted him back seconds later, explaining they were on the second floor and telling him they could come, saying she would be waiting.

The second floor was actually the VIP area – but Junmyeon should’ve known that. They had to go up a stair, and halfway there, he saw Joohyun at the top, waiting for them.

Junmyeon almost stopped where he was.

I didn’t matter how many times he saw Joohyun, he always found her beautiful every day – but now, she looked out of this world. She was wearing tight black leather pants ( _just like him_ ), using silver chains instead of a belt. Her black top was cropped, exposing the skin of her stomach, but she was also wearing a burgundy fur coat, leaving it only on one shoulder, contrasting with her white skin. Like that wasn’t enough, Joohyun’s hair was tied in a messy bun, exposing her neck and drawing Junmyeon’s attention to the thin black choker and silver necklaces she was wearing. It was like she decided to wear everything that would make him weak, that night.

“Hey” she said, holding his hand when he got close to her, moving to press her lips on his, quickly. “You guys took so long. Did you have any problems on the way?”

Junmyeon blinked, because he was still disoriented with how she looked.

“Hm, no.” He said, finally. “We just couldn’t get a cab fast.”

She nodded, looking to the side, and then Junmyeon noticed he hadn’t introduced his friends.

“Ah, Joohyun, these are Baekhyun and Chanyeol.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled. “Junmyeon talks a lot about you guys.”

“Only good things, I hope.” Chanyeol said, approaching to shake her hand.

“Of course he said good things, we’re the best friends he has.” Baekhyun added, also shaking hands with her.

Joohyun looked at Junmyeon.

“What would Jongin and Sehun say about that?”

He raised the corner of his lips.

“The four of them would probably get along well. I'm trying to avoid this because I know it’ll create a monster I won't be able to control.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun complained, making Joohyun laugh. Not long after this, she asked them to follow her further into the place, which had some tables and couches with people already seated and talking. Junmyeon spotted Seulgi talking to a girl, and she also looked quite different from what he was used to see in the office – wearing black and gold jacket and shorts, and holographic over the knee boots. Joohyun went over introducing them to everybody, and Junmyeon noticed she looked very comfortable around these people.

After that, Joohyun told him she wanted to introduce him to someone, and for a second Junmyeon was kind of worried to leave Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone - but it soon became clear they were already getting along with people much faster than Junmyeon would ever do. Joohyun then took him to a table further away in the place, where other people were talking.

“Oppa.” She called someone, and a man (wearing a jacket embroidered with jewels that was probably more expensive than anything Junmyeon owned), turned to them.

He smiled at Joohyun.

“Hey.” He said, and looked at Junmyeon. “So, your boyfriend is finally here.”

Junmyeon was a little taken aback by that, because they never talked about being _boyfriend and girlfriend_ , but Joohyun nodded.

“Yes. This is Junmyeon.” She said and held his arm, looking at him. “Junmyeon, this is Yunho oppa.”

Yunho got up, and they exchanged a handshake.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Me too.” Junmyeon answered, not really sure what was that about.

“He’s the one that’s going to help us.” Joohyun explained, as if she was reading his mind.

“Oh.” Junmyeon understood.

“Not exactly _help_.” Yunho said. “You know that I’ll want to see my bank account numbers up after this.”

Joohyun rolled her eyes.

“ _If_ you manage to get the notes.”

The man raised the corner of his lips.

“Joohyun, honey, you know me. Of course I’m going to get it.”

Joohyun shook her head, and Junmyeon looked around.

“Is Seohyun already here?” He asked, and Joohyun nodded.

“She’s in the VIP room downstairs.” She said, and they got closer to the stairs, where they could see the first floor. “Over there.”

Joohyun pointed to a group sitting in a reserved place, and Junmyeon squinted, searching. He wasn’t wearing his glasses tonight – _Baekhyun had said it didn’t match his outfit at all_ – and it took him a while to find Seohyun. But she was there, her silver dress standing out among the people.

“Why isn’t she here?” He asked, confused.

“Our group of friends in college was different.” Joohyun answered, simply. “We always stay in separate places at reunions like this.”

“Yeah, I actually wanted to point that out.” Yunho interrupted. “How am I supposed to get over there?”

Joohyun looked at him and raised a eyebrow.

“Didn’t you major in acting? Show your talents, be creative.”

Yunho stared at her for a few seconds, before sighing.

“Just know that my price is up, now.”

Joohyun laughed, and they watched Yunho drink the rest of the whiskey he left on the table before going down.

“He’s an actor?” Junmyeon looked at her.

“Well...” She seemed to think. “Kind of. He works more as a model and... Well, other stuff.”

Junmyeon was curious about the “ _other stuff_ ”, but didn’t ask.

“You have a lot of… Male older friends.” He commented instead, because that’d been on his mind.

Joohyun raised an eyebrow again.

“Why, are you jealous?”

Junmyeon scoffed, but it probably wasn’t that convincing.

“Of course not.”

She smiled, then, touching his cheek.

“You’re cute. Well, I guess we'll have to wait, now.” Joohyun continued. “Do you want to sit at a good place to watch?”

~~

They didn’t really keep watching all the time, but just enough to see how things developed.

Yunho couldn’t get into the VIP area without being invited, so he stayed in the dance floor for a while, waiting until a group of girls left to dance - and then he went to talk to them. Incredibly (to Junmyeon) it didn’t take long for him to be invited to the VIP area, and after that it was only a matter of time before he approached Seohyun.

Junmyeon worried that Yunho wouldn’t be able to stick with her, but Joohyun was relaxed, saying that everything was probably underway, now. She seemed to trust Yunho’s talent, so Junmyeon also let it go.

They stayed with Joohyun’s group of friends most of the night, talking and drinking. Baekhyun and Chanyeol seemed to get along with everybody more than Junmyeon, but he was comfortable, too. Especially with Joohyun by his side, speaking more than he’d ever seen her speak before, laughing and having fun. Junmyeon couldn’t take his eyes of her, and it was so obvious that people started to point that out. He only shrugged at that, probably bolder because of the shot of soju he’d drunk earlier.

“She looks too pretty for me to look anywhere else.”

That earned him a lot of screams from everybody at the table, but Joohyun blushed so prettily Junmyeon didn’t regret it a bit.

Around 2AM, people had split – some left, some went to the dance floor and some where just talking elsewhere. At the VIP floor, the only people there were Junmyeon and Joohyun sitting in a couch next to the stairs, and further into the place, in another couch, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Seulgi. She was sitting in the middle of the boys, and the three looked _really into_ the conversation they were having.

“Look.” Joohyun caught his attention. “Yunho oppa is leaving with Seohyun.”

Junmyeon followed her gaze until the VIP room downstairs, and actually saw Yunho and Seohyun walking to the club’s exit, his hand resting on her waist.

“Do you think it’s going to work?”

Joohyun nodded.

“Don’t worry about it. Tomorrow we’ll definitely hear some good news.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm.” Joohyun rested her face on his shoulder, looking up to him. “Relax. This is definitely mission accomplished.”

Junmyeon also nodded, but he was already distracted now that she was looking at him. Joohyun’s cheeks were a bit flushed – probably because of the few drinks she had – but her lips were still in a pretty shade of pink that he’d been wanting to kiss all night. _So he did_ , leaning into her.

Joohyun let him, and they kissed slowly, tongues moving against each other with no hurry. She touched his neck and Junmyeon held her waist, feeling the soft exposed skin there. Joohyun pulled his lower lip between her teeth when she broke the kiss.

“Were you holding back tonight?” She asked with a teasing tone. 

“When I saw you wearing all this I just wanted to pull you somewhere that we could be alone.” He told her, and Joohyun’s nails scratched the back of his neck.

She got closer, her lips touching his ear when she spoke.

“Did you like it?” she whispered.

Junmyeon tightened his hold on her waist.

“You know I did.”

Joohyun laughed softly on his ear, and Junmyeon pressed his face on her neck, liking it even more when her breath hitched. He brushed his lips on the choker she was wearing, moving up to her jaw, and Joohyun held his shoulders tighter. Junmyeon was probably acting more boldly than he usually did, but he couldn't control himself. Not when she looked like this, not when they were this close.

He moved his face up to kiss her again, this time more urgent, deeper, showing her how much she drove him crazy. He didn’t even care that they were in a public space, the only thing in his mind was Joohyun, the taste of her mouth, the smell of her skin, they way she made the prettiest little sounds when she was getting out of breath from their kiss.

“Wait” She said, and Junmyeon pulled away just enough to look at her. “Let’s get out of here.”

“The club?”

“No.” Joohyun got up. “I’m not that patient. Come on.”

Junmyeon didn’t really understand what she meant, but took the hand she held out anyways. Joohyun took him further inside the VIP floor, where he’d seen the bathrooms earlier. On their way, Junmyeon noticed that Chanyeol, Seulgi and Baekhyun weren’t in the couch anymore – and he was going to comment that with Joohyun, but she pulled him inside the bathroom before he could. 

And then they were kissing again.

Junmyeon was taken by surprise at first, stumbling backwards until his back hit the wall. Joohyun was holding his neck, bringing him down to deepen the kiss, and suddenly, that was all Junmyeon could think of.

He held her waist, pulling her close, but when that wasn't enough, Junmyeon reached for her thighs, moving Joohyun up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kept kissing as he moved in the spacious bathroom, until he placed her on the counter.

With her hands free, without needing to hold onto him, Joohyun took off her coat, taking his jacket next, and Junmyeon tossed it somewhere in the bathroom - not stopping the kiss for a second. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and she pulled him closer, pressing him to her, and Junmyeon groaned into the kiss.

When they were almost out of breath, Junmyeon moved his lips to her neck, and Joohyun threw her head back, giving him all the space he needed. He wanted to do it so much all night, that his head was spinning now. When he sucked a bit harder in a place close to her ear, Joohyun whined, ranking her nails through his hair.

“Can I leave a mark?” Junmyeon asked her, because he knew it could interfere with work. But he wanted it _so badly_ , that he didn't know what he would do if she said no. “Let me leave a mark, _please_ ”

Joohyun breathed heavily.

“I guess I’ll have to wear turtlenecks and scarves the whole week, then.”

Junmyeon smiled against her skin, satisfied with the approval, and sucked her neck harder, enough to leave a hickey. Joohyun actually moaned this time, and that sound was the best he ever heard in his life. He moved to the other side of her neck, and felt, more than saw, Joohyun unhooking his shirt from inside his pants. The next thing, her hands were hiking up inside his shirt, nails scratching his abs.

“I want you so much” she said, and he moved to look at her. “Ah-Junmyeon, I want you so much…” She bit his lower lip, pulling on it before releasing

Junmyeon was sure all the blood in his body had gone south. He kissed her again, while Joohyun moved her hands to his back and pulled him even closer. It was obvious that she was feeling how hard he was.

“You’re going to make me lose my mind.” He said, the words messy into the kiss.

“Please, lose it.” Joohyun told him, grinding her hips onto his, and Junmyeon groaned.

“Joohyun…”

But she did it again, teasing him, and Junmyeon held her hips, pulling away to stare at her, eyes full of lust. She stared back, her breath heavy, and seconds later they were kissing, hard. Junmyeon leaned onto her, resting his palms on the counter, and grinded his hips into hers, because nothing ever felt this good. Joohyun whined, moving her hands to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it fast. When his torso was exposed, she pulled away enough to look at her hands ranking through his abs.

“Please… When do you have the time to do this?”

He looked at her hands, and it took his mind a while to process what she meant.

“In the morning” Junmyeon said, a bit breathless. “Before going to work.”

Joohyun bit her lower lip and embraced his neck, getting close enough to kiss his jaw.

“I wanted to take you home so much, today.” she purred onto his ear

_“Wanted”?_ Junmyeon moved to look at her.

“I can’t.” Joohyun explained, seeing his expression. “I have a meeting early in the morning.”

He blinked.

“I can leave early, too.”

Joohyun smiled at him. 

“I know you can.” She pressed her lips against his. “But I don’t want the first time we spend the night together to be like this, rushed, hm?”

Junmyeon’s heart fell. The idea of not staying with her was almost unbearable.

“But I’m not going to leave you like this.” She continued, a hand brushing the front of his pants. He shuddered. “What do you want me to do?” She whispered, and her eyes were too innocent for what was coming out of her mouth.

He closed his eyes.

“Don’t do this me.”

Junmyeon heard her laugh, and then slowly Joohyun started to take off his belt.

“Do you even know how hot you look with these pants?” she said, undoing the button. “You said I make you crazy, but do you know what you do to me, Junmyeon?”

He didn’t, really, because his focus was always on her. But as Joohyun slid her hand inside his pants and wrapped her fingers around him, pulling him out, all he could do was accept it, eyes falling shut. He had fantasized about this several times, but the reality was _so much_ better. Her touch was soft, gentle, and Junmyeon knew he would lose his mind because of Bae Joohyun.

His breath was heavy, and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Joohyun knew exactly what to do to make him weak, pumping and stroking him in exactly the right way. Junmyeon was trying to keep quiet because of where they were - _even though the music outside was still loud_ – but then she stroked him tighter, and Junmyeon didn’t really want to hold back anymore.

He moved his hips matching the pace of her hands, panting on her ear, feeling Joohyun shudder, too, and she was saying something to him, soft words of encouragement, but he wasn’t really listening to it. All he could focus was on her hands on him.

“Look at me” she said, gripping him tighter, and Junmyeon was already so on edge, but he looked at her. “Does it feel good?”

He moaned, because _yeah, of course it felt good_ , it felt like he was on _fucking paradise_. She pressed a kiss to his chin, watching him, and it was like she was doing it on purpose to rile him up. It was all he needed to lose the last bit of control he had, and Junmyeon slammed her roughly against the counter, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. 

Joohyun let him do it, pulling his hair, gasping into the kiss - the most beautiful little sounds Junmyeon ever heard. He clenched his jaw, trying to not be loud, but his mind was spinning and he knew he was close. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Joohyun’s hand was stuck between their bodies, but she didn’t stop or slowed down.

“Tell me.” She whispered again. “Tell me how much you like it.”

Junmyeon moaned.

“Come on, Jun.”

“I love-” He gasped, losing his pace. “I love it, you know I love it, I _-ah_ ”

Joohyun moved her hand faster, kissing him at the same time - and it was messy kiss, because Junmyeon couldn’t really focus on it. When she pulled his hair a bit tighter, release hit him like a shock, and Junmyeon gasped, cursing and forgetting everything around him, moaning feverishly, shuddering with pleasure.

Joohyun kept pumping him until he came down from his high, and Junmyeon leaned his forehead on her shoulder again, tired and spent. As he caught his breath, he noticed he was holding her waist too tight until that moment, and it was probably going to leave some marks, too. Junmyeon caressed the skin, and felt Joohyun combing her fingers through his hair.

“I think I messed up your hair.” She said, and he moved away just enough to look at her.

It was unbelievable, how amazing this woman was - his dreams could never compare to the reality of being with Joohyun. Junmyeon smiled lightly, looking at her with hooded eyes. 

“You know you messed up all of me, right?”

Joohyun smiled too, and Junmyeon touched the side of her face, moving closer to give her a kiss much lighter than the others, slow. But before they could deepen it, her phone rang with a message.

Joohyun pulled away and took the phone off her back pocket, looking at the screen.

“I guess Seulgi left with your friends.” She said, and Junmyeon was a bit surprised at that. Joohyun laughed. “She’s probably going to have more fun than us tonight, right?”

Immediately, Junmyeon remembered what they talked before.

“I didn’t agree to that.” He said, and she touched his cheek, an amused look on her face.

“It’s really late, I have to go. But we’ll have time.” She told him

“Can’t we have that time now?” Junmyeon pressed his face to her neck again, and he knew he was probably whining, but he didn't care. “I couldn’t even… I mean, you…”

“Junmyeon.” Joohyun interrupted him, pushing him away by the shoulders softly. “Seeing you like this... It’s more than enough for me now.” She leaned in to press her lips to his. “I know we’ll have better opportunities.”

Junmyeon frowned, and pulled her closer by the waist.

“You know I’ll make it worth for you.” He said, his voice deep.

Joohyun watched him, her eyes darker. The promise of a next time was clear between them.

“I know you will. I know.”

\--

The opportunity didn’t come as soon as Junmyeon wanted.

The day after the party at the club, Joohyun called him to say that Yunho got the medical notes and was already with it in a flash drive – but also to tell him that some urgent matters had come up, and she would have to travel to China with Yixing immediately, and wouldn’t return until the end of that week.

Of course Junmyeon was upset at the thought of staying so many days without seeing her, but that was work, and he understood it. That was why, later that day, he met with Yunho to get the flash drive, and the man told him probably more than he should’ve listened about how he got it. Junmyeon got pretty anxious at having to take care of something so important, but he took the flash drive home and kept it in a box at the bottom of his closet.

The rest of that week went by quite slowly, for Junmyeon. Not because he had less work to do – in Joohyun's absence, he was helping Seungwan (in addition to taking care of the matters that Joohyun asked him by email) – but the truth was he missed the small moments they used to have during work hours. Even Sehun and Jongin noticed that he was a bit down, pressing him to tell them what happened, but Junmyeon just dismissed it as him being tired.

Joohyun would call him, every day. They usually talked about their days, what they’d done at work - but Junmyeon was so whipped, that he kept telling her he missed her, every single moment. He loved to hear Joohyun’s laugh then, because he could picture her face, smiling. Sometimes, she would ask him how much he missed her, using that soft tone on purpose to arouse him, and Junmyeon would get off on that, listening to her soft moans on the other side of the phone.

The day before Joohyun came back was also the day before the Kwon/Kim divorce trial, and Junmyeon was especially busy. In addition to everything he had to do for Seungwan, he still had to organize the details for the trial. Joohyun would arrive only an hour before it, and they would meet in front of the court. He had to do everything right, and that was one of the biggest responsibilities Junmyeon had so far – _and he definitely didn't want to disappoint Joohyun._ He even took work home that night, and fell asleep with his face on the desk on top of all the important documents.

When his alarm went off in the morning, Junmyeon almost fell off the chair. He knew he was on time, but Junmyeon still got ready and had coffee as fast as he could before leaving the house – because he wanted to be there before Ms. Kwon and Joohyun. He also knew he could wait inside, but Junmyeon still stood in front of the court, trying not to look so eager.

Of course none of that mattered when he saw Joohyun leaving the taxi.

Junmyeon watched her thank the driver and then turn around, walking towards him. She was wearing a red suit, today. It made her look even more powerful - _if that was possible_ \- but when she saw him, Joohyun smiled lightly, and Junmyeon's heart skipped a beat.

“Why are you here?” She asked him, but her tone was light. “I told you, you could’ve waited inside.”

Junmyeon shook his head.

“I wanted to wait for you here.”

She smiled again, and touched the lapel of his blazer.

“You got all dressed up for today, hm?”

Junmyeon looked down to his clothes. He was wearing a brown velvet blazer and vest set, which he had purchased a long time ago and was keeping it in his closet for a special occasion. Since this was his first trial accompanying Joohyun, it seemed appropriate to use it. He looked at her again.

“No one will draw more attention than you.”

Joohyun raised the corners of her lips.

“Red is a strong color. I thought it could fit this day.”

Junmyeon definitely agreed with that. They looked at each other, and Joohyun's eyes seemed full of things to say, while he _definitely_ wanted to talk about them. Junmyeon held her hand.

“Joohyun...”

“Good morning.”

They were interrupted by a third voice, and both turned to see Kwon Boa approaching them. Junmyeon released Joohyun's hand immediately, startled, but she acted as naturally as possible.

“Good Morning, Ms. Kwon. Are you ready for the trial?”

Boa nodded, slowly. She was wearing a black hat and dress, the perfect look for going to a _funeral_. Her posture was confident, but Junmyeon saw that there was fear in her eyes. She was probably scared, having lost so many times before.

“I am relying entirely on you. I hope you don’t disappoint me.”

Joohyun looked at her, a serious expression on her face.

“When I say I’ll do something, I do it right. Don’t worry, Ms. Kwon. You’ll leave here as the only winner.”

Again, Boa nodded, but now it was clear that Joohyun's words had raised her spirits up. Even Junmyeon, who already knew all the details of the case, felt more secure with her words.

After some small talk, the three went to the courtroom. They were the first ones there, which to Junmyeon gave them a serious look – but he understood the concept of arriving later. When Seohyun entered, accompanied by Sooyoung and her client, Kim Jaejoong, she left an impression.

Junmyeon had only seen Kim Jaejoong through photos. It was clear that the man had an imposing aura, but now, he looked even more so. With a suit and an overcoat, he looked just like a normal businessman – but there was something extremely wrong about his eyes. _Well, Junmyeon had read the medical notes._

After some time, everyone who was supposed to arrive was already there, and they only needed the judge to arrive so the trial could start - but then someone else entered the place, and almost everybody turned to see who it was.

Yunho, dressing casually in a red shirt and black suit, sat in the place reserved for the audience. Junmyeon didn’t know he would come, but when he looked at Joohyun, she seemed unbothered by it – and he knew at that moment that she’d planned this. Especially when he looked at Seohyun and saw the confused expression on her face. Joohyun and Yunho were both wearing black and red, as if they were a team prepared to end someone.

“Please rise to greet the judge.” Someone said, and everybody obeyed.

Seohyun also stood up, confused, but she was still looking in Yunho's direction as if she didn't understand why he was there - but the man had a neutral expression on his face, relaxed. After the judge sat down, everyone else did too, but she remained standing. Junmyeon saw Sooyoung trying to get her attention, but Seohyun didn't move.

“Please sit.” The judge spoke, and only that caught the woman’s attention.

Seohyun sat down, but still looked back one more time.

"The divorce and paternity suit,” The judge started. “between the plaintiff, Kim Jaejoong, and the defendant, Kwon Boa, has been proceeding for two years now, so I don’t think you need to repeat your arguments. Are there any additional arguments the lawyers would like to make other than what’s written in the documents? If not…”

Before he could continue, Joohyun raised her hand, bringing his attention to her. Then, she got up.

“As you already know, You Honor, the defendant, Kwon Boa, has committed adultery.” She gestured to the woman beside her. Junmyeon, who knew that was his cue, turned on the projector with the pictures they got of Boa with her lovers. “And it wasn’t just once.” Joohyun continued, while he passed the photos. “She had many affairs with many different men.”

“We already know that.” The judge said. “We have more than enough photos and text messages.”

“Exactly.” Joohyun agreed. “There’s way too much. It’s so detailed and specific. It’s as if they were waiting for her. They caught every single one of her affairs.”

Junmyeon saw Seohyun give an ironic smile.

“There were eight guys in total.” Joohyun said, when Junmyeon passed to the next photo. “It’s almost as if she was being watched. In order to take photos from multiple angles, you’d need at least two to three people following her around.”

“So what’s your point?” The judge asked.

“It means the plaintiff has been meticulously gathering evidence for years. She was put under surveillance and investigation.” Joohyun paused, her eyes glinting. “Why would he do that if he wanted to stay married? I’m saying the defendant isn’t fully responsible for the divorce.”

This time, Seohyun actually scoffed, and the judge looked annoyed.

“Lawyer…”

“You think I’m being unreasonable?” Joohyun said, and then nodded. “Let’s say that’s the case. After all, the defendant did have an affair.” She looked at Boa. “She deserves to be divorced. But it’s different when it comes to parental rights.”

Everyone stopped, looking at her - the atmosphere in the courtroom getting even more tense.

“She had an affair with eight different men.” The judge spoke. “Do you really think she’ll be able to take good care of her son?”

Joohyun held her hands in front of her body.

“Your Honor, she didn’t have an affair with eight men all at once. She dated each of them separately. Even if it was an affair, she was truly in love with them. Do you think a woman in love isn’t capable of taking care of her own son?” She pointed the other side. “Then what about the father who’s always busy with work? How will he make the time?”

With that, Seohyun finally reacted. Resting her hands on the desk, she stood up.

“Your honor, as you’ve already read in the documents, the plaintiff will provide the best education for his son.” She pointed at Joohyun. “She’s being absurd.”

“Then let me be more logical.” Joohyun looked at her. “What if the father is capable of harming the well-being of his own son?”

Seohyun seemed a bit taken aback by that.

“Lawyer. Don’t just make assumptions.” The judge warned her. “You need to show us evidence.”

“Ok, here you go.” Joohyun looked at Junmyeon, and he immediately handed her the papers he was holding. She put them on the projector, and the medical notes were immediately shown on the screen. “Here’s a doctor’s note that shows the mental condition of the plaintiff.”

The mood in the place immediately changed. On the screen, everyone saw the details of the notes.

_Kim Jaejoong, behavior disorder due to use of cocaine._

_Anger control problems._

_Prescription of sleeping pills._

Seohyun seemed half lost, half angry. Joohyun turned to her direction, and they stared at each other. Then Seohyun sat down, but Jaejoong whispered something to her, and the woman got up again.

“Your Honor, we know nothing about that.”

“Of course you don’t know.” Joohyun said. “This hasn’t been revealed to anyone yet.”

“Shouldn’t she have handed that in beforehand?” Seohyun accused. “I want to know if the defendant obtained that evidence using legitimate route.”

“You talk like this is a criminal suit.” Joohyun seemed calm. “This is family litigation.” They started at each other a bit more, and then Joohyun turned to the judge. “May I turn this in, Your Honor?”

There was a moment of tension, when everyone was waiting for what the judge would say - until he sighed, nodding.

Seohyun seemed like she wanted to interfere, but then gave up, sitting down. Joohyun went to the judge, handing him the papers. While he looked at the documents, she walked to the front of Seohyun's desk.

“Here are some things I remember.” She started, and looked at Jaejoong. “‘ _Due to his severe anxiety disorder, he cannot carry on his daily life without the dependence of drugs_.’”

Seohyun stood up.

“Your Honor, we need time to review the new evidence.”

“‘ _He has no emotional connection with his son._ ’” Joohyun continued, resting her hands on the desk and facing Jaejoong. The man looked like he wanted to strangle her with his eyes. “And pay attention to this. “‘ _His impulsive traits of violence..._ ’”

“Your Honor!” Seohyun exclaimed, losing her composure.

“‘ _...can have a negative influence on his son’_!” Joohyun turned to the other woman, speaking in the same loud tone, the two facing each other.

The place seemed on fire while the two stared at each other. But the damage was done, Junmyeon knew. There was no other way out for Seohyun.

_That trial was already won._

When everything ended, Boa got the full custody, and Junmyeon admired Joohyun even more. Seohyun's side was a mess, with Jaejoong arguing with her and all the other lawyers who accompanied them. Junmyeon saw Joohyun exchange a look with Yunho in the audience, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. After that, the man calmly stood up to leave the courtroom, and Joohyun turned to Boa, who was speaking to her.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Boa said, with the first genuine smile that Junmyeon had seen her give. “Just to know that my Yeon Woo won’t need to be with that man...”

Joohyun smiled lightly.

“Live well with your son. You both deserve it.”

Boa thanked her again, saying something about going out to dinner, and then hugged Joohyun, surprising her. Junmyeon watched everything with a smile on his face, pleased to be part of something for a greater good.

After Boa left, Joohyun looked at him.

“Now it’s really mission accomplished, right?”

“You were amazing back there.” He said, really meaning it.

She shook her head.

“All the evidence was in our favor.”

“You know that is not true.” Junmyeon looked at her. “It’s all because of you. I’ll be lucky if I turn to be half the lawyer you are right now.”

With that, Joohyun seemed really touched. She opened her mouth to say something, but then they were interrupted by someone.

“Joohyun!”

They looked to the side, just in time to see Seohyun approaching, with Sooyoung behind her.

“You did it, right?” The woman accused, and looked around. “Where is he? Where’s that bastard? You hired that man to get the information from me!”

Joohyun watched her with a neutral expression.

“This case was going to get solved one way or another. You know that.” She crossed her arms. “And no. I didn’t hire him.”

Junmyeon looked at Joohyun. It wasn't like she was lying, she didn’t really hire him – _she asked him._ And was going to pay for it. But, well. He could understand the concept.

Seohyun scoffed. 

“Like I’m going to believe it.” She stared at her. “Why? Why did you do this?”

“The means to an end.” Joohyun answered, simply. “Weren't you doing the same thing? Gathering all the dirt to use against her?”

“She did all that stuff, there’s proof.” Seohyun said, a spiteful tone. “We were not lying.”

“Of course not. You were just using it out the context. Turning everything the way you wanted.” Joohyun paused. “There was kid involved. How could you not care?”

She raised her chin, looking Joohyun in the eye.

“Because I’m professional. This is work. I’m sorry if I’m not sentimental.” Joohyun didn’t answer that, and Seohyun closed her eyes for a moment. “Alright. Alright, congratulations. You won this. But we’ll meet again, Joohyun. And I’m not going to make the same mistakes.”

After saying that, Seohyun turned to leave – but Sooyoung stayed there, looking at Joohyun while frowning.

“Unnie.” She said, and Joohyun looked at her. “Why did you have to go this far?”

Joohyun didn't say anything right away, and although Junmyeon saw that the way she looked at Sooyoung was different, she stayed firm.

“You have to choose your battles, Sooyoung. Some of them are meant to be lost.”

The girl frowned more.

“Are you still punishing me?”

Joohyun shook her head, slowly.

“No. But I hope you learn something with this. I really do.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Sooyoung turned to leave, without saying anything else. Joohyun sighed, seeming tired.

“Are you ok?” Junmyeon asked her, softly, and she nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s go back to the office. The day’s just starting.”

~~

By the time they arrived at the office, the news that they’d won the trial had already spread.

Everyone congratulated Joohyun, talking about how important that case was to the firm, and how she was an incredible lawyer. Joohyun always humbly tried to less the compliments, but they kept coming, and Junmyeon had to admit he was a big part of that. Every time he told the story of what the trial had been like, he highlighted all the parts to make Joohyun seem even more amazing.

That story had spread so much that at lunch, SM & Co.’s owner Mr. Lee took everyone from the office to lunch at a fancy restaurant. Junmyeon had never been to a place like that - _especially because all the dishes there were probably more expensive than everything he was wearing -_ but at that moment what really mattered to him, was the fact that everyone was there for Joohyun. He’d sat so far away from her on the table, but that didn't stop Junmyeon from looking at her at every opportunity he had - which even made Sehun and Jongin point that out.

“You’re going to start drooling.” Sehun said.

The two boys were more suspicious these days, and Junmyeon knew it wouldn't be long before they found out. But while that didn't happen, he tried to not be so obvious during the rest of lunch.

The rest of the day went by normally, full of work. Since it was a Friday, Junmyeon had to leave everything ready for the weekend and Monday, which took him a lot of time, and he barely spoke to Joohyun. But at some point in the late afternoon, she finally asked him to get some signatures she needed from Jongdae, and Junmyeon was eager to do it, thinking about having a moment alone. Which didn’t happen, because when he went to her office with the papers, he saw Seungwan and Seulgi there.

“Ahn... Excuse me, Ms. Bae...” He said, a bit hesitant on the door.

“Come in, Junmyeon.” She gestured for him to approach. “Was Jongdae there?”

“Yes. He signed it and also sent me some contracts you need to sign too.” Junmyeon said, handing her the documents.

Joohyun looked at the papers, nodding.

“So, Joohyun, you still didn’t answer us.” Seungwan spoke, suddenly.

“I already told you, I’m tired today.” She answered, without looking at the woman.

“Let’s just go for a few drinks, unnie.” Seulgi insisted. “It’ll be fun.”

Joohyun glanced at Junmyeon very quickly before looking at Seulgi.

“I have some plans for today.”

The girl seemed to understand, but Seungwan was oblivious.

“What kind of plans? You’ll probably just go home and sleep.”

Joohyun raised the corner of her lips almost imperceptibly, and then took out a pen to sign the papers.

“Yes, that sounds like a very good idea.” She said, signing and handing the papers to Junmyeon. “Give it back to Jongdae, please.”

“Yes, Ms. Bae.” He replied, taking the document, but everything inside him was upside down. Even when he was leaving the room, Junmyeon almost knocked his head against the glass wall, instead of going out through the door.

All day, they hadn't talked about what they would do at night, but it seemed like Joohyun's plans involved him. And really, that was everything Junmyeon wanted - especially after a week of missing her so much.

He went to give the documents to Jongdae, but his mind was still in Joohyun’s office, and he didn't really hear anything the man was saying. All Junmyeon wanted was to go back to her office and ask if they were going to leave together - but when he returned to his desk, Junmyeon saw that Seulgi and Seungwan were still inside, and he could do nothing but wait.

After about fifteen minutes that seemed like _an hour,_ the two women left the office - accompanied by Joohyun. She looked ready to leave, and Junmyeon saw her say goodbye to her friends before coming to stop in front of his desk, a light smile on her face.

“Let’s go?”

Junmyeon didn’t need to be asked twice.

He’d never been to Joohyun's apartment before. Of course he heard about it - once Soonkyu commented that she lived in a fancy building and that the apartment was huge - but the words didn’t make justice to the actual place. When Junmyeon entered it, he was at a loss for words.

The apartment was a duplex, with a staircase leading to the upper floor, where the rooms probably were. When she entered, Joohyun took of her blazer and tossed it on the couch, heading for the kitchen – while Junmyeon was still looking at the place, amazed. The view was incredible, and it seemed like he could see all of Seoul from there.

In the living room, there were photographs scattered around the place, of Joohyun with her friends and family, some photos of her much younger, which immediately made Junmyeon smile. They talked about their families during dinner, one day, and Joohyun told him about her mother and her younger sister. She said that her first paycheck was used to help them open a family restaurant in Daegu, and that she would often travel there whenever she had a day off. It was obvious how much Joohyun loved them, Junmyeon could see it on her eyes.

“Don’t look at this.” She suddenly said, but her tone was light. Junmyeon turned to see her drink water from a bottle. “I look awful in my graduation pics.”

Junmyeon was almost outraged.

“What are you talking about? You look great.”

“Ah, please.” She laughed.

Junmyeon kept looking at the pictures, until he felt Joohyun by his side.

“I guess your judgment is clouded.”

He looked at her.

“You should still give me credit.”

Joohyun smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Alright, let’s pretend you’re not saying this just because you like me, _oh_ so very much.”

She was just kidding, but Junmyeon got immediately soft for her, his hands resting on her waist. That was true, in the end.

“I missed you so much.” He said, the words leaving his mouth before he could really think about them.

Joohyun's smile widened.

“I know you did.” She said, eyes soft. “I missed you too.”

And then she was reaching out to kiss him.

This was the first kiss of the night, and it was insane how much Junmyeon had wanted that. Joohyun started slow, just brushing her lips against his, but he was too eager, mouth opening to kiss her properly, hard. He had been on edge since their moment in the club’s bathroom, and the fact that they were now in a quiet place, alone, without nothing or anyone to interrupt them, only made everything more intense.

“You know,” Joohyun broke the kiss, pulling away just enough so she could speak. “I did want to take it slow today, but you’re not making it easy.”

Junmyeon’s mind was already spinning. He tightened his grip on her waist.

“I don’t think I’m capable of taking it slow today.”

She laughed, moving away and holding his hand.

“Yeah? So I guess the house tour will have wait.” She continued, pulling him towards the stairs.

They went up together, Junmyeon letting her guide him down the hall to a room. Joohyun's bedroom was simple but elegant, like her. The whole place smelled of her perfume, and the view was even more beautiful than the one downstairs. When they entered it, she didn't turn on the light, and the only thing illuminating the place were the city lights that came from the window.

Junmyeon looked at her, and Joohyun smiled, resting her hands on his chest and making him walk backwards – until the back of his knees hit the bed and Junmyeon fell on the mattress. She then climbed onto his lap, looking down at him with an expression that made his heart beat so fast that Junmyeon felt lightheaded. Joohyun took off his glasses, tossing them aside.

“You look so good on this suit that I almost don’t want to take it off.” She said, running her hands over the velvet fabric. Joohyun lay on top of him, until their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching. “But I know you’ll look even better wearing nothing at all.”

Junmyeon didn’t usually care about dirty talking - but when it was Joohyun saying that kind of stuff to him, his body responded immediately.

“ _Joohyun…_ ”

She pressed her lips to his jaw, going down his neck, and Junmyeon leaned his head back, giving her space. He felt hot all over, she being too close but not close enough. Joohyun loosened his tie and opened the first buttons of his shirt, just enough for her to kiss the space between his collarbones. Junmyeon sighed, hands going down the sides of her body. 

After leaving a hickey ( _that made Junmyeon moan embarrassingly high_ ), Joohyun moved away, unbuttoning and taking of her own shirt – and he almost lost his mind when he saw the black lace bra she was wearing. Joohyun smirked, reaching out to start unbuttoning his vest, then his shirt, and Junmyeon helped her, also taking off his blazer. _Why was he wearing so many clothes today?_

When he was finally shirtless, Junmyeon tried to bring her close again, but Joohyun pushed him back onto the bed, hands splayed on his chest.

“Don’t be too eager, Junmyeon.” She said, an amusing tone. “We’re just starting.”

For a second, Junmyeon worried Joohyun was going to move away, but then she lay on top of him again, kissing him. With that position, her tongue was able to move deeper, but they didn’t stay on that for long. The woman moved her lips down to his chin, then his neck and his chest, until she got to his abs.

Joohyun traced the lines of his abs with her tongue, one by one. While doing it, she had her eyes firmly locked with his, watching his reaction, and that was too much for Junmyeon, who had to rest his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. He was already almost fully hard, and they’d barely done anything, yet.

Joohyun then kissed her way up to his lips again, and Junmyeon took the opportunity to get at least a little bit of control. He supported his hands on the bed, sitting with her on his lap while they were still kissing, but then he also moved his lips down to her neck. The hickey from last time was still there – almost fading, but still there. Junmyeon sucked on it again, and Joohyun whined a bit, tightening her hold on his shoulders.

He smiled against her skin, moving his lips lower, to her chest. Junmyeon mouthed the fabric of her bra, and when he looked up, Joohyun was biting her lower lip. That was all he needed, and Junmyeon didn’t really think much about it when he unclasped her bra, because all he wanted at that moment was to taste her. He was fast at it, and suddenly his mouth was on her breast, licking, sucking, while his hand massaged the other. Joohyun moaned, pulling his hair, grinding her hips slowly against his.

Her moves were so good, that he could barely focus. When Junmyeon moved his mouth to the other breast, he bit her nipple lightly, and Joohyun whimpered, moving fast against him. Junmyeon looked at her.

“Good?” he asked, trying to be at least half the tease she used to be. 

Joohyun breathed heavily.

“So good I’m actually angry you’re talking to me right now.”

He smiled, and she leaned down to kiss him, moaning softly on his lips when Junmyeon moved his hips, matching her pace. He could come like this. He knew he could come easily if they kept doing this, but he also knew how _good_ it would feel to actually be inside of her.

He turned them around, making Joohyun lie on the bed, with him on top of her. Junmyeon kissed her slowly, trying to control himself, his hand massaging her breast, before dropping lower through her ribs to the waistband of her pants. They were still kissing when he dipped his fingers inside her underwear, touching her. Joohyun broke the kiss, breath fast.

Junmyeon licked her neck while touching her, listening to all the pretty sounds she was making, her nails scrapping his back hard enough to leave marks. When Joohyun started to move her hips faster than his rhythm, Junmyeon knew was being too slow, but he was savoring that moment. She looked too good like this.

“ _Jun_ ” she meowled, frustrated. “Don’t be a tease.”

He laughed breathlessly, inserting another finger on her.

“Why, only you can tease me?”

Joohyun looked at him, and she was panting now, but her expression was fierce.

“I do think it’s more fun li _-ah-_ like that.” Joohyun held his arms, nails digging on his biceps. “You know what, let’s leave the foreplay to another day. I want all these clothes _off-_ ”

Junmyeon didn’t know if she intended to be bossy, or if it was only her way of telling what she wanted, but he twitched in his pants because of her tone anyway. Obeying her, Junmyeon moved away, taking off his belt to take off his pants next, and Joohyun did the same with hers, the two throwing their last pieces of clothing somewhere on the bedroom floor. When he was about to get back on top of her, Joohyun pushed him by the shoulders, making Junmyeon fall on his back on the bed.

Joohyun climbed on his lap again, reaching down to touch him then, and it was almost too much, for how hard he was. Junmyeon breathed heavily, hands tightly holding her hips.

“You know I dreamed about you, right? About us, in my office. So many times.” She told him, and it was insane how aroused he was by her tone. “When you showed up the first day in that red suit, you looked so good…”

Joohyun stroked him slowly, but her hands on him were so good he didn’t even care. Junmyeon moaned, closing his eyes, thrusting up.

“And you were all worried about everything, always saying _‘Ms. Bae this and Ms. Bae that’_ … I was losing my mind, Junmyeon.”

“I want _-ah_ I wanted you to _ah_ like-” the “ _me_ ” was a strangled sound, but Junmyeon thought she understood it.

“Yes, I know.” Joohyun said, a tone of adoration in her voice. “I know you wanted, Jun. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Junmyeon opened his eyes at her words - but it was only to see the moment she moved up and then sank into him, tearing a gasp out of his throat.

If he thought seeing her under him was good, Joohyun being on top was even better.

The way she moved, and how the lights from the window were bathing her body made Joohyun look ethereal. She had her eyes closed now, black hair sticking to her forehead, mouth open in a small _“o”_ as she moaned softly. It was beautiful – the most beautiful she had ever looked.

Junmyeon wanted to keep watching – _he really wanted_ – but Joohyun wasn’t making it easy, with the way she was riding him. When she looked at him with eyes half open, ranking her nails through his abs, Junmyeon threw his head back on the pillow, putting his arm over his eyes, completely lost.

The room was filled only with the sounds of their heavy, harsh breathing and their bodies moving together.

“Jun” She called him at some point and he had to make a huge effort to look at her. “Kiss me.”

She was asking more than demanding it, but for Junmyeon it really didn’t matter – he would do it anyway. With a self-control he didn't know where he got from, Junmyeon sat on the bed, adjusting their position, his hands on the small of her back, all of Joohyun’s body pressed onto his. Now, he could look at her up close - her eyes were almost shining, cheeks flushed and kiss swollen lips, and Junmyeon was so, so in love.

He reached out to kiss her slowly, softly, and Joohyun started moving on him again. They kept kissing until it was too much, until the pace was not enough for how on edge they were, and Joohyun grabbed his shoulders, moaning against his lips and moving faster. Junmyeon moved his lips down to her neck, then to her chest, and Joohyun arched her back, almost shaking.

“I’m so close” She told him, and her voice was a tone higher. “Junmyeon, _I’m so close”_

He knew that, from the way she was clenching around him. So Junmyeon moved, fast, turning them on the bed and staying on top of her again. Joohyun wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrusted deeper, again and again. Junmyeon was trying to find a right pace without losing himself, but as Joohyun kept kissing his neck, whispering his name and touching his body, this was almost impossible.

He really thought he would come first, but then Joohyun threw her head on the pillow and bit her lower lip, a failed attempt to hide her moan as she came. Junmyeon watched her expression of pure bliss, and then buried his face into the crook of her neck, feeling his climax coming closer and closer. Bracing himself against the mattress, Junmyeon thrusted a few more times, whispering her name over and over, panting softly as he came, too. 

It was like he had a taste of paradise.

Junmyeon tried to move to the side of the bed, not wanting to crush her with his weight, but Joohyun whined, wrapping her legs tighter on his hips.

_“Don’t.”_ She told him, and Junmyeon gladly accepted it.

He rested his head on her chest, feeling the way her breath slowly came back to normal, and the beat of her heart. Joohyun started to comb her fingers through his hair, brushing away some strands that had stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Junmyeon never felt more in peace.

Being with Joohyun really was like riding a roller coaster - but the good kind. With her, he felt everything at once, he could go hard and fast or soft and slow, it didn’t really matter. And Junmyeon wasn’t really talking about sex, but the way she made him feel. This woman was so much more than he ever expected.

“Can you stay the night?” Joohyun suddenly spoke, taking him out of his thoughts.

Junmyeon raised his head, looking at her, and Joohyun looked back with half lidded eyes, smiling softly, a loving expression on her face. His heart skipped a beat.

“Can I stay forever?”

Joohyun laughed, a breathless little sound.

“Hmm.” she nodded, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. “Stay. Stay forever.”

At that, his heart went crazy, and not fighting his instincts, Junmyeon reached out to press his lips on hers. He touched her cheek, and that kiss was slow, full of love, pure and even more intimate, if that could be possible.

“I’m in love with you.” He said against her lips, because this was what he meant to say for so, so long. Junmyeon felt Joohyun smiling.

She pulled back to look at his face.

“I’m so in love with you.” He said it again, and Junmyeon should’ve probably felt embarrassed for how whipped he sounded, but again, that was only natural.

And Joohyun’s smile seemed too genuine for him to mind it.

She touched his face, traced his bottom lip with her thumb. When she looked at him again, her eyes were soft.

“Me too, Junmyeon. I’m in love with you too.”

\--

\--

Sometimes the best things happens when you least expect it. Its cliché, but it's true.

The way Joohyun came into Junmyeon's life was completely unexpected. If back then someone had told him that in the future they would end up together, Junmyeon would’ve probably laughed. Not because he didn’t want it, but because it was something he considered extremely unattainable. Bae Joohyun, SM & Co.'s most famous lawyer (and probably from all over Seoul), seemed to be way above him - and Junmyeon had long ago learned that he had to be careful for where he aimed.

But now that he was actually living it, all these thoughts seemed very foolish.

Joohyun was so much more than what people thought. She was smart, she was strong, she was dedicated with her work - and she was also soft, sweet, kind. And she loved Junmyeon, a fact he sometimes thought he didn’t deserve. Joohyun always got upset when he said that, but he couldn't help it. Being with her always brought the best in him. Junmyeon wanted to show it to her every day, but even when he couldn't, Joohyun seemed to understand. She gave him the strength to move forward with his plans, and she supported each one of his dreams.

At work, they always tried to keep things separate. Even when people found out about their relationship (almost a year after dating in secret), Junmyeon continued to strive to be someone that _Ms. Bae_ could rely on. Despite that, often Joohyun would give him the incentive to go his own way. She'd say he had the potential to be a better lawyer than she was - even if Junmyeon didn't believe that. The truth was that he didn't want people to think that he was taking advantage of being with her.

On their first years together, they used to argue a lot about it – but eventually, Junmyeon saw that accepting some opportunities wouldn’t change who he was, or his relationship with Joohyun. Gradually, he built his own path (with all support from her), until he had his own cases, his own team, his own office. Joohyun would always tell him that he had achieved all that on his own merits, but Junmyeon knew he only got there because of her - _and he didn't mean it in a bad way._

Again, it would be cliché, but it was the truth. She was his guiding light. Junmyeon made sure to tell her that as often as he could.

That afternoon, he was sitting on a table at Jongdae's wedding, watching people on the dance floor. The bride and groom were in the middle, dancing in a slow pace, looking at each other as if they were the only ones in the place. There was so much love in their eyes, and they seemed so happy, that Junmyeon almost felt a bit jealous.

“They’re so sweet.” Joohyun suddenly said at his side, her tone soft.

Junmyeon looked up, at her. She had left for a moment to go to the bathroom, and he hadn’t seen her come back. At that moment, Junmyeon remembered he really didn’t have to feel jealous. He had his own _happy place_ right next to him.

“Yeah.” He said, holding Joohyun’s hand and pulling her slowly to sit on his lap. “You took too long.”

“There were so many women in the bathroom line.” She explained, while Junmyeon wrapped his arms around her waist. “Everybody wants to check their makeup for the pictures.”

“But you didn’t have to, right?” He said, his face on her neck. “You’re perfect. Have I said how beautiful you look today?”

Joohyun laughed softly.

“Yes, like five times.” She held his shoulders, pushing him away gently to look at his face. “How many glasses of champagne did you drink?”

Junmyeon gave her a look.

“I’m not drunk.” He said, making Joohyun laugh again.

The music changed to something a little more exciting, and they looked to the side to see Jongdae spinning his bride, who was laughing and telling him to stop.

“He does look very happy.” Joohyun said. “And he deserves it. Jongdae is a wonderful person.”

Junmyeon agreed. He didn't work much directly with Jongdae, but everty time he needed his help, the man was always very kind and considerate. Sehun too, always talked about how Jongdae had been the best mentor he could’ve had.

“But the announcement was a little unexpected.” Junmyeon commented. “Did you know about it?”

“I knew they’ve been dating for some time. But Jongdae was always so in love with her, that it didn’t surprise me when he announced it. They were very discreet, though, so I can understand everyone else being surprised.”

Junmyeon tried to control his smile.

“I guess we’re the obvious ones, right?”

He held her left hand, and Joohyun looked at the engagement ring on her finger. When she looked back at him, she was trying to hide her smile, too.

“Are you sure you didn't tell everyone before you asked me?”

He raised an eyebrow, and Joohyun laughed.

Junmyeon had proposed on their four-year anniversary. He had planned to do something big, in a fancy restaurant - but when he woke up that morning and saw her sleepy smile, saying _"good morning"_ to him in that soft tone, he couldn't help himself. Junmyeon picked the ring on the blazer that was lying on the floor and kneeled, asking her to be his wife.

He didn’t regret it one bit.

“Yes, I guess we’re pretty obvious.” Joohyun agreed. She touched his shoulder, smoothing the fabric of his jacket. “Is this the jacket I gave you for your birthday?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“Are you wearing it for the first time now?”

“I guess…?” He thought about it. “I barely wear anything other than suits, these days.”

Joohyun raised the corner of her lips.

“Well, you’re a famous lawyer now, so that’s understandable.”

“It’s all because of you.” Junmyeon said, and she pushed his shoulder lightly.

“Stop saying that!”

He pressed his lips on the back of her hand, smiling a bit.

“I’ll stop saying it when you become my wife.”

Her eyes turned soft.

“I already accepted. Doesn’t this count?”

Junmyeon shook his head.

“I’m sorry Ms. Bae. A deal is a deal.”

Joohyun smiled again, and this time Junmyeon reached to press his lips against hers. Even after four years, his feelings hadn’t toned down at all. He could try to pretend as much as he wanted, but Junmyeon was 100% in love with Bae Joohyun.

Screams interrupted them, and the two turned to see what was happening. Jongdae's bride was going up on the stage, getting ready to throw the bouquet.

“Unnie!” Seulgi called Joohyun, gesturing for her to approach. “Come on!”

Joohyun shook her hands, rejecting it.

“It’s ok!”

But that wasn’t enough. Seulgigrabbed Seungwan's arm, who was by her side, and started walking towards the table they were sitting.

“Oh, no…” Joohyun whispered, and Junmyeon smiled.

“Unnie!” Seulgi said, stopping in front of their table. “You have to catch the bouquet.” She continued, as if that was the most serious topic in the world.

“Do I?”

“Yes! Seungwan, tell her."

The short-haired woman looked at Joohyun with an expression that said " _this is a lost fight._ "

“It’s not gonna hurt.”

Joohyun sighed.

“Yeah, but... Junmyeon.” She looked at him. “I can’t leave Junmyeon alone here.”

“Or what?” Seulgi crossed her arms. “I think he’ll be fine.”

“But…”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Junmyeon said, and Joohyun looked at him like she’d been betrayed. “You can go.”

The woman seemed ready to say something, but then Seulgi held her arm, making her stand up. Junmyeon watched with humor as his fiancée was pulled to the stage, where women were starting to huddle together.

“So, hyung, what are you hoping for?”

Junmyeon turned to see Sehun and Jongin approaching the table.

“She’s already his fiancée.” Jongin said. “He doesn’t need to hope for anything.”

“Of course he does. What if the wedding goes wrong?”

Junmyeon gave him a look, and the boy smiled.

“I’m kidding. Of course it won’t. But the competition is really strong.”

The two boys sat down next to him, and they watched almost every woman getting ready to catch the bouquet - but Joohyun was just standing on the side, not really worrying about it. The contrast was really funny.

“I don’t think she cares about it.” Junmyeon told them, amused. 

“Shouldn’t you be worried, then?” Sehun asked, and Junmyeon pinched his side.

“Stop worrying about my wedding more than I do.”

“He’s just sulking because you asked Chanyeol hyung to be your best man.” Jongin said.

“I am _not_.”

Junmyeon smiled, touching the nape of Sehun's neck.

“Don’t be like this. Chanyeol is my high school hoobae, we know each other since we were teens.”

Sehun crossed his arms.

“I don’t care.” He said, but his pout was kind of cute.

“Hey.” Jongin caught their attention. “She’s going to throw it now.”

They looked at the stage, where someone with the microphone started the countdown. Junmyeon watched Jongdae's wife smile at him, and then turn around to throw the bouquet. It spinned a few times in the air, reaching further than Junmyeon expected - _suddenly going to Joohyun’s direction._ The girl got startled, but with a quick movement she was able to catch the it.

Seulgi and Seungwan laughed, running to hug Joohyun, while the rest of the women looked disappointed.

“Woah.” Jongin spoke. “How was that possible?”

“So fate does exist.” Sehun put a hand on Junmyeon's shoulder. “I guess you’re really marrying her, huh, hyung?”

Junmyeon hadn't taken his eyes off Joohyun. She looked at him, a smile of disbelief on her face, and a photographer came to ask her for a photo. As he watched her there, smiling, holding that bouquet with the engagement ring shining on her finger, Junmyeon was even more sure that he would spend the rest of his life with that woman.

“Yeah.” He said, smiling softly. “I’m really marrying her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this to be a one shot, but when I start to write something that really gets me, I can't stop. 😂 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myeoneyesmile) and [tumblr](https://junmyeoneyesmile.tumblr.com/) 💚


End file.
